Lost in Spira
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Zuri...a Blitz player from Zanarkand.  Thrown into Spira along with Tidus. What secrets will she discover in this strange place? ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Lost in Spira 0- Info**

Lezuri (Pronounced as Lezlie) is the top Blitz ball player in Zanarkand. Her cousin, Tidus, is almost always with her and she bears a striking resemblance to him, though she looks more Al Bhed than he does. Lezuri, or Zuri as almost everyone calls her, is tall, with waist length blond hair and green eyes. She's very tan and wears a black jumpsuit with a yellow jacket.

Zuri is a very laid back person, but she knows when she needs to be serious. She also understands more than most, being a quick learner and a fierce fighter. Her fighting style is a cross between using a whip and a ball to fight. She can actually use both in combat and switches according to her enemy, though she's better with a whip. She tends to act on her intelligence and is rarely understood by anyone when she gets to talking about something she's an expert on.


	2. Blitz Ball

**Lost in Spira 1- Blitz Ball**

"Hey Cuz!" I wave at Tidus and he runs over.

"You ready for the game?" I laugh.

"You know I am! You mastered the Jecht Shot yet?" Tidus shrugs.

"No. You?" I smirk and wink.

"You'll have to see about it." Tidus groans.

"Aw you evil!" I shrug and we get mobbed.

"Aw crap." Girls drag Tidus to a corner.

"Tidus!" I get tackled by a bunch of guys.

"Lezuri-san!" I take evasive action; I hate this part of the pregame fever, and duck through the crowd of guys before bolting for the arena. I take the back entrance, where no one is waiting, and I slip into the locker room.

"Get mobbed?" I nod and catch my breath.

"Yea, Tidus got held up by them. He should be on time though." The team captain nods slightly.

"Good." I sit on a bench and listen to the captain's pregame pep talk. Tidus shows up finally and we head out to the arena. The sphere fills with water and I stretch. Screams fill the arena as we all swim into the field. The Captain motions for me to get in the forward position and I nod swimming to the spot. The buzzer sounds and the ball spins off. Immediately, I start in the game.

Tidus goes for the shot and scrambles to catch himself on the rail above us. I notice the panic on his face and immediately swim up as fast as possible to jump out and land on top of the rail. I gasp at the sight of a giant wave approaching and brace myself.

"Tidus! Hold on tight!" He laughs slightly.

"No duh!" The wave impacts, nearly knocking us off. It destroys the rail and we fall. Crap. I flip around and land softly beside Tidus.

"You okay?" Tidus nods slightly as I help him up.

"Yea." We bolt out of the arena and look around. I spot a familiar face and run over.

"Auron!" Tidus catches up.

"What are you doing here?" Auron smirks.

"I was waiting for you." Tidus frowns.

"What are you talking about?" I wave my hands.

"Wait. What's going on?" I shake my head and bolt, heading in the opposite direction of the running people. I find a blitz ball and pick it up. I notice Tidus stopped and I sigh. "Tidus! Come on!" I start running again, passing Auron, and stop short when I see creatures blocking the way. I frown and throw the ball at one of them with full force. It falls and I catch the rebounding ball. Another creature steps in its place and I back up.

"Zuri!" I look back at Tidus and Auron. It took them long enough to catch up.

"They just keep coming back." The two guys stop on either side of me.

"Take this." Auron hands me a whip and I nod. "Just cut through and run before they have a chance to move." Tidus and I nod and I swing the whip around to hit a creature. Auron and Tidus dash forward and cut through. We run forward and do the same for the next group that attacks. We get stopped by a giant tentacle thing and I grimace. That's disgusting.

"Get out of our town!" I roll my eyes and Auron sighs.

"Some just can't wait to die!" We kill it quickly and move on. We get stopped by a barrage of creatures. "Humph. This could be bad." I look around and notice a machine.

"Hey, if we can get that to explode, it might get rid of them." Tidus nods.

"Right." I'm the one closest to it, so I swing my whip out to attack it. It responds and Tidus attacks it. The machine falls and explodes, destroying the support of the bridge. I jump the gap, but slip over the side. Tidus doesn't make the jump and I catch him by the hand the moment I catch myself on the edge of the broken bridge.

"Auron! Help us up!" He's looking up at the sky. I realize that there's something covered in water up there and my eyes widen.

"You are sure? This is it. This is your story. It all begins here." Auron picks up Tidus and I keep my grip on the bridge. We both get sucked up into the vortex above our heads.

"Hey are you okay?" I sit up and look around. I'm on a boat? And a girl is staring at me. Blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, she's rather pretty. I nod and stand.

"She's awake." I get a good look at my surroundings, I'm on a boat. It looks like a fishing craft. I get up and look at the girl standing beside Tidus.

"I'm Lezuri. My friends call me Zuri." The girl nods and smiles.

"I'm Rikku. Nice to meet you." I walk over to the rail and look at the water. This place seems really familiar.

"Rikku. Where are we?" She frowns slightly.

"You're in Spira. Did you get too close to Sin too?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sin?" Rikku nods and looks towards the door into the rest of the boat.

"Yea. Um, I'll be right back. I'll go talk to the others." I glance at Tidus after Rikku goes inside.

"How did we get here? I mean, what happened?" Tidus frowns.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head.

"Up until getting sucked into that vortex." Tidus nods slowly.

"Rikku said that they found you underwater in a ruin. They weren't sure if you were alive…" I smirk.

"Can't get rid of me that easily I guess." Tidus shrugs and goes over to the side of the boat. Because I'm watching the water, I notice the waves picking up. I search myself for the whip that Auron gave me. I get it and grip the railing. Several guys run out of the interior of the ship, as well as Rikku.

"Sin!" Tidus joins me at the rail.

"Zuri! What's going on?" I shrug and gasp as the ship rocks a bit harder than before, knocking me into the water.

"Tidus! Rikku!" I try to stay afloat, but don't manage and pass out.

"Ugh!" I spit out a mouthful of water and look around. An island? I swim towards the shore and a ball flies at me. On instinct, I jump out of the water and kick the ball back to the guys on the beach.

"You Blitz?" I land in the water and get back to the surface before nodding and heading to shore.

"Yea." The guys stare at me.

"You play for a team?" I shrug and scan the water.

"Depends. Oh, have you seen a guy, he's wearing yellow, and he's blond…oh. There he is. Tidus! Over here!" I spot Tidus and he waves.

"Zuri!" I wave at Tidus and he starts swimming over. I turn to the guys.

"Oh, I'm Lezuri by the way." The one that spoke initially grins.

"The name's Wakka." Tidus gets to shore and I run over to him.

"Tidus! You're okay! I was worried." He nods and I help him out of the water.

"I'm fine. Any idea where we are?" I shake my head.

"Not a clue. Um, Wakka? Where are we?" Wakka laughs slightly.

"The island of Besaid! Hey, think you can show us that shot again, Lezuri?" I nod and catch the ball that one of the guys throws at me. I drop the ball and dribble it a bit before kicking it high.

"Hey Tidus! Catch the rebound." He nods slightly.

"Sure thing." He runs down the beach as I jump into the air and flip around to kick the ball towards him. Tidus hits the ball with his head as a catch and dribbles it a bit before letting it land and putting his foot on it.

"You guys related?" I nod.

"Cousins." Wakka raises an eyebrow.

"And you both Blitz?" I nod again.

"A bit." Wakka laughs.

"A bit? You looked professional! Who you play for?" Tidus grins.

"The Zanarkand Abes." I smack my forehead at Tidus' stupidity and sweep the ball out from under his foot, causing him to fall backwards.

"You dumbass! Did you forget how to use your brain or something back there?" Tidus laughs slightly.

"Sorry. I…uh…I got too close to Sin and uh…" I sigh and pick up the ball.

"Don't worry about him. He's naturally an idiot. We don't play for anyone. New to the area." Wakka chuckles.

"I feel sorry for the team back at your place. They missed out if they didn't get you. You wanna play for us?" I frown.

"You got a team?" Wakka nods slightly.

"Yea. The Besaid Aurochs." I raise an eyebrow and look behind Wakka at the guys trying to practice on the beach.

"Those rookies? You guys need help…" He smiles.

"Think you can?" I nod and spin the ball on my finger.

"Give me a day and I'd be able to whip those boys into the pros." Wakka frowns.

"Really? You think you can do it?" Tidus laughs.

"Don't doubt her. She's got some pretty complicated moves mastered in days when it should have taken months." I shrug at the flattery and walk past Wakka.

"You boys! I got a question for you! What's your goal in Blitzing?" They all punch the air.

"To do our best!" I sigh.

"There it is. Your goal is to win! Hey, Tidus. Keep score. You boys try to beat me in a quick land run." Tidus nods slightly.

"Sure thing." Wakka laughs nervously.

"One on five? Are you crazy?" I shake my head and toss the ball to Wakka.

"Nope. You set it up." He tosses the ball into the air and I move first. The boys get into their positions and I pick out the goalie. He's the only one not moving. I smirk at the block and stop. I bounce the ball a few times on my knees before aiming to hit the four in the head. The hits knock them down and I take the shot, easily getting it past the goalie.

"One-no." Wakka sets up the ball again and one of his team gets it. They surround me and he takes the shot. I smirk and jump up to catch the ball. I get it and immediately pull out the Jecht Shot to get my second goal. "Two-no." Everyone is staring at me open mouthed now and I shrug.

"Okay, I think you've made your point, Lezuri. We suck." I nod slowly.

"That's an understatement. How far in tournaments have you gotten?" Wakka pauses.

"Not very far…" I frown.

"What seat?" The entire team chuckle nervously.

"We've always lost the first game." I touch my forehead and shake my head.

"That's pretty sad." I notice that Wakka is looking at me strangely and shrug it off.

"Oh, you two are probably tired. Come to the town and we'll set you up." Tidus and I nod and follow Wakka and the guys away from the beach.


	3. Summoner

**Lost in Spira 2- Summoner**

We get to a lake and I jump into the water.

"Whoa!" Wakka pushes Tidus in and follows. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I laugh.

"Chicken, Cousin?" He glares at me and I laugh. "Oh, you'll get over it. Which way, Wakka?" He points east and I head in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" I smirk and dive, swimming faster. I wait for them at the end of the water and laugh when Wakka swims up behind Tidus, putting him in a head lock. "Hey! Lemme go!" I look back as Wakka laughs.

"Got a favor to ask ya." Tidus grins.

"You want me on your team, right?" Wakka lets him go and I swim over.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira will be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you two! Then, you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" I watch Tidus float back.

"I'm all in. But…if Tidus doesn't want to, then I'll be sticking with him." Tidus stops floating and glares at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smirk.

"It means that someone has to protect you from your stupidity." Tidus frowns.

"Sure thing." Wakka laughs.

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" We swim to shore and Tidus and I follow Wakka down a road to a village. I get ahead while Wakka talks to Tidus. I get to town first and look around. Looks like a temple of some sort up there. "Hey. You hungry, Zuri?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm fine." Wakka shrugs.

"Then you can look around a bit." I nod and head to the temple. I notice people praying and see that the motions they use are the same as the victory sign that I'm used to. Out of respect, I do the motion before approaching someone for a quick explanation. I end up getting a sermon about this god called Yevon.

Figures. By the time I get the priest to shut up, it's dark. So I head out into the town and look around for Wakka. I spot him and hurry over.

"Hey Wakka. Where's Tidus?" He points.

"In that house there." I nod and head into the house he indicated. I spot Tidus on a bed and sigh.

"It's been nearly a day since she went in." I turn when I hear whispering.

"We can't interfere." I head outside and look at Wakka.

"What's up?" He sighs.

"The Summoner…Apprentice-Summoner, is in the trials and hasn't come out for almost a day now." I nod slowly.

"So…why not go in after her?" He looks really distressed about this.

"There are already guardians in there with her, and it's forbidden." I nod.

"Then let's go to the temple and wait for her." Wakka nods and we head into the temple. It doesn't take long for Tidus to show up and make a commotion.

"Like I care!" Tidus runs up the stairs and into the cloister. I sigh and follow him.

"Miss! It's forbidden…" I look back.

"I'm sorry. I need to make sure that he gets out of there alright." I go in and grab Tidus' shoulder. "Tidus! You're such an idiot! What were you…?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do? The door's locked now." I sigh and look around.

"Let's see…here." I touch a symbol on the wall and it reacts. Another symbol appears and I head over to touch it as well. The wall opens into a hall. Tidus and I go through the hall and I grab a sphere from a pedestal on the wall.

"What's that for?" I smirk and point at the wall.

"You need spheres to navigate. I think that this is a Glyph, so I'll need it." Tidus didn't get that at all. I shrug and head down a flight of stairs. A door at the end of the hall is locked. I see a recess in the door seam and put the sphere there. The door opens. "See." I grab the sphere and we head down the hall, around a corner. I concentrate.

A pedestal there. I put the sphere on the pedestal and the wall opens up to reveal a little room. I don't think I'll be able to use that purple sphere right now, so I leave it and go around the corner. Symbols on the wall. I touch them and the wall opens. I go into the room that is revealed and pick up a sphere from in there.

I put it in the pedestal across from the opening and the wall behind the pedestal vanishes. I nod to myself and go back for the purple sphere. I get it and put it in the place where I got the last sphere.

An explosion sounds and I hurry to investigate. There's a chest with a staff inside. I get the staff and head back to the open wall. I push the pedestal straight forward to a space on the ground where the tiles don't line up evenly. The pedestal sinks into the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. Only Summoners, Apprentice-Summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." Wakka shows up and stops between me and Tidus. Tidus looks at Wakka, confused.

"So what about you?" Wakka shrugs.

"Me? I'm a guardian." Tidus frowns.

"A Guardian?" Wakka shrugs just as the floor turns into a lift that goes down. This startles Tidus and I laugh at him.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now…one of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way!" We go down a hall and a woman stands up.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" Wakka pauses.

"No, it's uh...it's just…" She walks over, angry. "See. I told you she gets mad easy." Tidus looks at the woman.

"Is the Summoner all right?" I sigh at Tidus' stupidity and lean on the back wall while the guys embarrass themselves. The woman is shocked by Tidus' presence.

"Who are you?" A noise causes everyone to turn towards the stairs and a door opens. A girl comes out, exhausted, and nearly falls down the stairs. A guy, who I hadn't noticed was in here—he looks like an animal of some sort—catches her.

"I've done it. I have become a Summoner." I hang back, letting the guardians help her, while we head out to the main temple. After a moment of prayer in the lobby, we all head outside.

"Hey! Over here!" Tidus and I, we had both hung back, catch up and Wakka puts Tidus in a headlock.

"What? Ow!" Wakka drags him to the circle of people and I watch from the back.

"Wait till you see this! Ready!" The girl from the room nods.

"Okay." The Summoner lifts a staff and does a spell of some sort to summon a bird-like creature that flies down from the sky and lands in front of her. She hesitantly approaches it and pets it.

Wakka and the woman guardian hurry to pat the Summoner on her back. The creature takes to the air, but before it leaves, it flies over to me and I back up instinctively. It lands in front of me and reaches towards me with its beak. For some reason, I feel like I know it and I touch its beak. Everyone is staring at me.

'_You have greatness in you. Take care of it.'_ I nod once and the creature flies away.

"Can I talk to you?" I turn to the Summoner and nod.

"Sure." She pauses.

"So…you and your brother came from the sea?" I laugh.

"He's my cousin. But yes. We were travelling with some friends over the ocean and Sin attacked. We were both knocked overboard and lucky to end up in the same place. My name's Lezuri, by the way." She nods, smiling.

"I'm Yuna. Where are you from? Wakka said that your cousin said you played for the Zanarkand Abes." I sigh.

"Tidus is a bit confused. Sin's toxin got to his head." Yuna nods slowly, understanding.

"So, Lezuri. Are you a Summoner as well?" I shake my head.

"No. I've always been good with animals, but I don't know what happened earlier." She frowns slightly.

"If you're not a Summoner, then there must be something special there. I've heard that the Aeons aren't supposed to be friendly to anyone but the one who summons them." I raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting." Yuna suddenly grins.

"Maybe you should look into being a Summoner?" I shrug.

"I'm more into Blitz." She laughs.

"Oh! There was a High Summoner who was a Player." I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I forget his name…" This gets her into a story about this guy who was a Summoner way back when. After a while, Tidus comes over to talk to Yuna and I locate one of the crusaders. "Would it be okay for me to stay the night at the lodge?" The guy nods.

"Of course. You're perfectly welcome." I nod.

"Thank you." I head into the lodge and lay down on a bed, falling asleep quickly.


	4. Interest

**Lost in Spira 3- Interest**

I wake up before Tidus, at dawn, and head out of the lodge.

"Good morning." I smile at Yuna.

"Oh. Good morning, Yuna. Did you need something?" She nods.

"Come with me." I walk with her and wait for her to speak.

"What did you want?" She smiles slightly.

"Do you know anything about Yevon?" I shake my head.

"Not really. It might help if you taught me though." She nods.

"I thought so. Sir Jecht didn't know anything either I think." I raise an eyebrow.

"Jecht? Sounds like it might be my uncle." Yuna smiles at me.

"He said he had family back in Zanarkand and he was trying to get back there." I nod slowly; worried that she might be insane.

"Okay…so about Yevon?" She nods slightly.

"Right." She gives me a crash course on Yevon, and I realize that it's all things I seem to know already. "What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"It's nothing. Just that this stuff doesn't really seem all that strange to me. Like I've been here before you know." Yuna frowns slightly.

"Strange…um. Since…you seemed pretty comfortable yesterday when the Aeon approached you." I nod.

"It was strange, like he was an old friend." She beams and nods.

"That's how I felt!" I smile at her.

"What are you getting at, Yuna?" She hesitates.

"Lezuri-san…would you consider becoming a Summoner?" I shrug.

"What all does it entail?" She frowns slightly.

"Well…" She explains to me about the pilgrimage and all the duties that go along with being a Summoner. I nod slowly, taking it all in.

"Interesting. But how long does it take to train? I mean, since you're going on your pilgrimage, you wouldn't be able to…" She laughs.

"I was going to go to the temple before leaving. The High Priest was watching last night, so if we talk to him, he might just test your knowledge and see how you handle the Fayth." I nod once.

"But it took you over a day in there. I could miss the boat. And I promised Wakka that I'd help with the tournament." Yuna smiles slightly.

"I don't think it will take you very long." I smile and blush.

"Thanks…" Yuna leans towards me suddenly.

"So let's go! The boat isn't leaving until lunch time and it's still early!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the temple. We get inside and we both do the prayer before she starts for a door. "Wait here. I'll be right back." I nod and wait for her, turning to one of the statues. I wonder if the prayers are actually heard. I shrug and get on my knees.

"Please let us have safe travels, and help me and Tidus either find our way back home or find our place here in Spira." I finish and get up just as Yuna comes back out with the priest.

"Yuna tells me that you're interested in becoming a Summoner." I nod. "I saw you yesterday when Yuna summoned the Aeon. You have a talent." I smile slightly. "I also understand that you are well knowledgeable." I nod again. "Yuna will accompany you to the Fayth. Hopefully, you'll be able to make it out in time for the boat." Yuna smiles and takes my hand, pulling me upstairs and into the Cloister. I get everything opened up and we stop at the base of the stairs to the Fayth.

"I can't go in with you. Good luck." I nod and climb the stairs. I go in and look around. It's just a little prayer room, but it seems so familiar to me. I kneel in front of a statue. I jump up when I hear something behind me. The Aeon from yesterday!

'_I see you've arrived. Did your curiosity get the best of you?'_ I shake my head.

"No…"

'_Then why are you here?'_ I shrug.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I just wanted to ask you a question."

'_And what is your question?'_

"Why do I know so much about this place when I've never been here before?"

'_It's not my place to answer that question.'_ I nod.

"I had a feeling. So, what am I supposed to do in here?"

'_Try to catch me. Without moving. If you can catch me with your gifts, then you'll become a true Summoner.'_

"Okay." The Aeon flies up and I watch him. If I can't move, then I'll have to figure out a way to catch him. My gifts…maybe…I've always been able to make any animal listen to me just by talking…but that probably wouldn't work. He's not really an animal.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I can tell where he is. Maybe if I imagine a cage around him, to stop his movements, then that would work. I concentrate on the image of a cage in my mind and open my eyes when I hear clinking of metal. A cage just appeared around him! I didn't expect that to actually work.

'_Good job. My name is Valefor.'_ I nod and the cage vanishes, I don't like seeing it there. _'You have a gift for creating things with your mind. Be careful though. If you are not wise in using your gift, it could hurt those around you.'_ With that, he vanishes and I leave the Fayth.

"Well?" I smile.

"I did it." Yuna grabs my hands.

"That's great! That has to be a record or something! You weren't in there for more than an hour!" I frown.

"Really? It didn't feel like was in there for that long." She beams and starts pulling me towards the door.

"Let's go! This means that you can do the pilgrimage with me! And I can teach you stuff about Spira on the way!" I nod and we leave the cloister. We get out into the temple and head down to a room. Yuna starts packing up a bunch of gifts and I laugh. "What?"

"Are those gifts for the temples we visit?" She nods and I help her pack them.

We get out of the temple and Yuna drops her suitcase.

"I told you to let me help you carry it, Yuna." She laughs slightly and I help her pick the case up.

"You really don't need all that stuff." Yuna shakes her head.

"Oh! It's not really mine. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Wakka sighs.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Yuna nods slightly, disappointed.

"You're right." She leaves the case and starts toward the others, Tidus, Wakka, and the woman guardian. I follow.

"Okay! Off we go!" The others start walking and Yuna turns around to face the temple. She bows and then hurries after the others. We get to the forest and head for the beach. We stop at the top of the path and look over the village.

"Let's get going, man!" No one moves. I sigh.

"We're gonna wait." Tidus looks around, confused as hell.

"Huh?" I sigh at Tidus' stupidity.

"Are you ready?" Yuna nods and we start out again.

"What's going on?" Wakka kneels in front of a statue to pray and Tidus approaches him. I wait for them behind with Yuna and the other woman.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lulu." I smile slightly at her.

"Lezuri." She nods and we all pray for a safe trip.

"That should do it." We all straighten up and start out again.

"So, Lezuri. What have you been up to this morning?" I shrug.

"Just…stuff." Yuna and I both burst into laughter and we pass under an old building. "This thing used to be run by Machina right?" Yuna nods.

"Yes. It was destroyed when Sin first appeared." I nod slowly and look back at a noise.


	5. Sin Attack

**Lost in Spira 4- Sin Attack**

"What the heck?" Yuna sighs.

"That's Kimahri. He's not one much for dealing with stuff." I nod slowly and watch as the blue guardian attacks Tidus.

"Well, serves Tidus right for getting us into that mess yesterday." Yuna frowns.

"Should we stop him?" I shake my head.

"Give it a minute." We watch silently until Wakka gets tired of it.

"That's enough!" Kimahri turns and heads to the dock and we walk over to Tidus.

"What's with that guy?" Lulu sighs.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the Fiends' way of fighting." Tidus frowns.

"That's not what I meant." Wakka laughs.

"He's another one of Yuna's guardians." Tidus looks confused and Yuna laughs slightly.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either, Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" We head out and get to the beach quickly. When we get to the dock, I go ahead onto the boat and wait for the others. Everyone else gets on and Yuna waves at the people on the dock. "Goodbye."

"So it's…like this?" Datto tries a hit and I shake my head.

"No. You bounce it off your head and aim for the post there." He tries it, but misses. I sigh.

"Hey Zuri! Can I talk to you?" I look over at Tidus and nod.

"Coming. Keep trying man." I head over and put a hand on my hip. "What's up?" Tidus' eyes are wide…he must have found the Chocobo.

"You know how this thing is running?" I nod.

"Chocobo. Yuna told me about it earlier, while you were fiddling around with the binoculars. I'm trying to help the guys practice. Oh! Have you seen Botta? And Keepa?" He shrugs.

"I think they're in the cabin. One is sick." I nod and head back over to help Datto.

"You got it?" He shakes his head.

"Na. I'm gonna practice bouncing it off my head." I nod and head up to talk to Yuna.

"Are you excited?" I nod.

"It's a new experience. And on top of that, it'll be fun. Yuna…what did you think of Jecht?" She pauses.

"Huh? Oh. He was a wonderful person. He would tell me stories about Zanarkand. I used to have dreams about what it'd be like to live like that." I smile.

"It wasn't all it could have been. Tidus and I were both pretty famous…everyone wanted to talk to us and be like us. But it wasn't because of the fact that we were the best at Blitz ball. It was because of Jecht. He was known as the best of all time. And he was Tidus' father. And my uncle. I grew up with Tidus so Jecht taught me a lot about Blitz." Her face falls.

"Oh." Tidus starts over and I smile.

"Hey Yuna, maybe you can give me some pointers about white magic later on."

"Sure thing." I head down the stairs and up to the upper deck. I watch Tidus and Yuna talk.

"You're really supportive of him." I look back at Lulu.

"Yea. He's my cousin. And he needs a positive person around him." Lulu joins me at the edge to watch.

"Why is that?" I shrug.

"His dad wasn't the most…supportive person. Well, he was, but not in a good way. He encouraged us to Blitz, and he taught us both almost everything we know about the game, but he was very harsh with Tidus. So it's made him…rebellious. But he's good about keeping his word and taking care of things." Lulu frowns.

"He just needs to keep away from Yuna." I laugh slightly.

"You don't need to worry about him. It's Yuna that needs to be watched." She pauses.

"Huh?" I shake my head and brace myself as the boat jerks. "What was that?" I look around.

"Sin! Lulu! Let's get down there." She nods and hurries down the stairs. I jump the railing and land softly on the main deck. I run over to Tidus and watch. A guy grabs the harpoon gun. Wakka runs over.

"What are you doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!" The guy shakes his head.

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" Yuna nods once. Wakka frowns.

"Wait!" The guy gets ready to shoot. "Oh, boy…" The guy fires and the harpoons hit the fin that we can see.

"Yuna!" She nods and holds out her arms.

"Zuri, you wanna test him out?" I nod and spread my arms. We both summon Valefor. Two different Valefor appear and I recognize the one that came to me as the one I met in the Fayth.

"Let's go!" The two Valefor attack the fin and it doesn't take long to drive Sin away. A giant wave splashes over the boat and I look around after it clears. "Tidus?" Wakka jumps into the water and I gasp. Yuna starts after him, but Kimahri holds her back. I run to the rail and look into the water. Where are they? Oh! "Somebody help me get them up!" Kimahri tosses me a rope and I throw it down. Wakka and Tidus grab the rope and I haul them up.

"You're pretty strong, Zuri!" I laugh and clap Wakka on the back.

"Comes from training a lot friend!" Yuna clenches her hands into fists.

"I will defeat Sin…I must defeat Sin." I smile at Yuna and head to the side of the boat. It looks like a tidal wave just hit Kilika.

We land and Yuna runs down the ramp. I follow her.

"Greetings! I am the Summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." The group at the dock all smile.

"Oh! Milady Summoner!" Yuna smiles slightly.

"If there is no other Summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." An old lady takes Yuna's hand gratefully.

"Thanks be to ye!" One of the younger women smiles.

"Our loved ones…we feared they would become fiends!" Yuna nods slightly.

"Please, take me to them." Lulu and Kimahri join us and we walk with the pair that met us here. We stop at the water's edge.

"Yuna, what was a Sending again?" She smiles slightly.

"Sending the spirits of the dead to the Far plane." I nod and back up. Something for me to need to know, just in case. I watch at the edge of the ramp and pay attention. I hope that I never have to do this. And I hope that Yuna doesn't have to do it again. When it's over, she hurries back. "I hope…I hope I did okay." Lulu comes over and hugs her.

"You did very well! They've reached the Far plane by now. But…no tears next time, hm?" After a moment, Lulu backs up and I touch Yuna's hand.

"Are you okay?" She nods.

"Yea. I guess I'll have to teach you how to…" I nod.

"Yea. But later. For now, you need to rest. You look like you're about to pass out on everyone!" She laughs and we head to the local inn.


	6. The Fayth

**Lost in Spira 5- The Fayth**

"Let's go to the temple." I nod and leave the inn with Yuna. We head out into the town and to the forest. Lulu and Kimahri join us.

"Well, let's go." I shake my head.

"No. Let's wait for Tidus." Lulu frowns.

"Why? He's not a guardian." Yuna smiles slightly.

"He could be." I cross my arms.

"We're not going to the temple without Tidus."

"Fine." Lulu sighs and crosses her arms. After a while, Tidus and Wakka show up.

"What's up?" Lulu sighs.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us." Yuna bows.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian." Wakka laughs slightly.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a Blitz ball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie." Yuna frowns.

"Not a guardian, then…I just want him nearby." I laugh slightly. Tidus looks confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuna pauses.

"It's just that, well…" I sigh.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Yuna nods and turns to Tidus.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He shrugs.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." Yuna bows.

"My apologies." I sigh and turn to face the forest.

"Let's go." We hurry through the forest and end up having to fight a weird plant monster.

"Zuri, why don't you give it a shot?" I nod and smirk.

"Look out. Hey Wakka, can I use your ball?" He nods and tosses it to me. I catch it and spin it in my hand. "Bring it on." I toss it in the air and jump after it, swinging around to kick the ball as hard as I can into the creature. I land and run forward, jumping into the air and spinning, with my whip hitting the creature with every turn. I land and dust my hands off as the creature collapses, dead.

"Wow. Nice shot." I smile and we head to the temple.

"Yea, she wouldn't need guardians."

"Why would you need guardians, Zuri?" I stare at Tidus.

"You're an idiot." We get to the temple and start up the stairs, meeting the team.

"These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep. Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." Tidus laughs.

"A race, huh?" I sigh when the guys nod. "Think you can beat me?" I laugh and get in line.

"Who you talking about, Tidus? You can't even beat me." Tidus glares at me.

"Watch me." I laugh.

"Yuna, if you would." She nods and steps over. She lifts her hand.

"Ready?" She drops her hand and starts up the stairs. I laugh and follow.

"Come on guys!" The guys start after realizing what we did.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuna and I stop at the next level. So does Wakka. The guys turn and run back down.

"L-Look out!" I turn around.

"Everyone, quick! Sin-spawn!" Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri hurry up the stairs and join us.

"Yuna, do your thing." She nods and summons Valefor. Valefor gets the Sin-spawn down to where it comes out of its stone shell. Yuna dismisses Valefor before he gets killed and the rest of us step in.

"Tidus, it's your turn man." He nods and jumps in, attacking. It doesn't take long for him to get the monster dead. "Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." Tidus groans.

"Being a guardian is tiring!" I laugh and clap Tidus on the back.

"You'll get used to it, Cousin!" Wakka laughs and claps Tidus on the back—almost knocking him over.

"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent." Tidus shrugs, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nah. So, what are these 'Sin-spawn' anyway?" Lulu sighs.

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." Wakka nods.

"Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" We head up the stairs. "So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?" I laugh slightly.

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Tidus stares at Wakka dumbly.

"Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand anyway?" Wakka shrugs.

"I've been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries them through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" Lulu sighs.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." Lulu hurries ahead and Wakka flops down. Yuna hurries after Lulu. I sigh and hurry after them.

"Yuna, what happened to Jecht?" She frowns slightly.

"He died, when my father, Lord Braska, finished his pilgrimage and defeated Sin ten years ago." I nod slowly and the others catch up. We head to the temple and start inside. A group of guys come out of the temple and stop in front of the team. I join the boys.

"You praying for victory too?" One of the guys in the group scoffs.

"Us? Pray? The Luca goers don't need to pray. We always win." Another laughs.

"We were praying for some competition this year." A third chuckles.

"So what's your goal this time boys? You gonna 'do your best' again? Too bad your best isn't good enough!" Wakka clenches a fist.

"This time, we play to win!" The first guy laughs.

"Oh. Play away. But remember, even kids can play boys. And you've got a girl on your team now? Let's hope she's good." I frown and cross my arms.

"I'd like to see you boys try to get a ball past me." He steps towards me.

"Is that a challenge, Shrimp?" I smirk.

"I don't challenge. We'll see you in the finals." Tidus grunts, pissed, and the team of guys leave.

"You know that team?" Tidus shakes his head.

"Putting people down…they're as bad as my old man!" Yuna frowns.

"But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" Tidus narrows his eyes.

"Well, not my Jecht." We go into the temple and head for a statue. I assume this is the statue of Lord Ohalland. The face seems familiar to me. Odd. I shake it off and pray.

"A Summoner, are you?" Yuna nods slightly at the woman that spoke.

"My name is Yuna—from the Isle of Besaid." I join Yuna and smile slightly.

"And I'm Lezuri. Also from Besaid." The woman frowns.

"Are you a Summoner as well?" I nod once. "Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's Daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." She's addressing Yuna. "My, my, my…and all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" Yuna frowns.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either." Dona looks at me.

"And what of you? Isn't at least one of these people your guardian?" I smirk.

"And why would I need a guardian? To put my closest friends' lives at risk for my sake when I can easily defend myself. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." She shrugs.

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving." Dona and her guardian leave and I start up the stairs. Yuna and the others follow me. We stop at a lift.

"The Fayth is below. Let's do it!" I laugh at Yuna's enthusiasm. Tidus raises an eyebrow.

"The 'Fayth'?" Lulu smirks.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" They both nod.

"Strength, everyone!" We all get on the lift and Kimahri pushes Tidus off.

"Hey, what gives?" Lulu sighs.

"You're not a guardian yet." Yuna smiles slightly.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Tidus glares at me.

"How come you get to go down, Zuri?" I shrug.

"I'm a Summoner." The Lift starts.

"Oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!" I sigh and shake my head.

"He's impossible." Yuna turns to me.

"Only one Summoner can pray to the Fayth at a time." I nod slightly.

"Okay. I can wait for you, Yuna." She nods and the lift stops.

"Let's see how to get through here, huh?" We all nod and work our way through the cloister. It really doesn't take long for us to get to the Fayth and for Yuna to go in. It also doesn't take long for Tidus to show up. Wakka stares at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tidus points to the exit.

"It was Dona and that big Muscle head guy!" Lulu glares at him.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Tidus frowns.

"What consequences?" Wakka sighs.

"She could be excommunicated!" I sigh.

"Hey guys, stop it. You're putting too much stress on it." Wakka and Lulu walk off and I touch Tidus' shoulder. "It'll be okay." I walk towards the door and wait for Yuna to come out. She does and the others hurry to her side. She smiles at me and I go in.

"We'll wait for you to finish." I nod and the door closes behind me. I walk over to the statue and kneel to pray.

"Please, show us a way to prevent anymore death. A permanent end to Sin."

'_You ask a lot, young one.'_ I turn and look at the creature that showed up.

"Are you the Spirit here?" It nods. "Could you help?"

'_Possibly. There is much that cannot be told, but must be learned through your pilgrimage.'_

"Then will you help me along the way?"

'_Of course. You have an aura about you which is very strong.'_ It disappears and I leave the room.

"That was quick. You've got a talent with this, eh?" We leave the temple and Yuna and I get surrounded by villagers.


	7. Crowds

**Lost in Spira 6- Crowds**

This reminds me of being in Zanarkand. The crowds around us, cheering. We get through and I stop at the top of the stairs. Lulu touches my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I nod and look back at Tidus.

"Are you…okay?" He hesitates to respond to Yuna.

"I…I don't know." She smiles slightly at him.

"What do you want to do?" He sighs.

"To scream real loud." With that, Tidus screams. I laugh slightly and turn around, putting my hand on my hip.

"You okay, Cousin?" He nods and we head down to the forest and then back to the docks. We get on the boat there and depart. I join Yuna on deck and the Goers show up.

"Lady Summoner." I turn and look at them.

"What are you doing here?" The obvious leader stares at me and I sigh.

"Oh? I thought you were talking to me a second ago." He laughs.

"What? A Summoner playing Blitz ball? Trying to imitate Lord Ohalland?" I smirk.

"I've been a Blitzer since I was five years old. Being a Summoner is my main concern now, but I could still whip your team into some respectfulness. You never want to make assumptions about people you don't know." The entire team laughs.

"Ah, and I assume you've been playing for some team that _hasn't_ lost the first game of every tournament?" I laugh.

"If only you knew who I played for in the past! The Aurochs are going to kick your asses in the tournament and then you'll be regretting all of your bad-mouthing." The leader frowns.

"Is that a threat, Summoner?" I smirk.

"I don't threaten. I'm stating a fact. So why don't you go grovel at your mirrors like I know you're anxious to do?" This earns me glares and a shocked expression from Yuna. Tidus comes over.

"Hey, what you talking about?"

"And who are you?"

"Oh right, you're the guy from the Aurochs. Saying something about winning? What an idiot." I frown.

"Don't call him that!" Yuna joins the conversation, pissed.

"But he is an idiot. They don't have what it takes to win the cup." I laugh, and so does Tidus.

"Well, they do now that we're here!" Yuna nods.

"Yes, they will win! They used to be the star players of the Zanarkand Abes!" The guys start laughing and I touch Yuna's shoulder.

"Yea, as if anyone lived in those ruins." Yuna frowns.

"It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!" I step in front of Yuna and face her.

"Yuna, stop. You don't have to stick up for us like that." She shakes her head and I sigh, turning around. "Either get out of my sight right now, or none of you will live for the tournament." Yuna narrows her eyes.

"There is a city, really!" The leader of the team bows.

"Right, whatever Your Ladyship says." The Goers leave and I sigh.

"Yuna, you really don't need to…" She shakes her head.

"But it's true! I know it is. Both of you can't be lying. And neither can Sir Jecht." I sigh and start off.

"I know it's true, and Tidus knows, and so do you, Yuna. But everyone else knows Zanarkand as only a ruin, and partially the start of the mess with Sin. To be honest, I'm not really sure if all that we know isn't just a big show. But I can't know that. I'm going to get some rest. After the game, Yuna, could you help me with some magic?" She nods and I head to the cabins.

We get off the boat and I sigh at the lack of enthusiasm from the crowd gathering around. When you're used to being surrounded immediately, it's a shock to have no one there. I shrug it off and head down the ramp.

"It looks like the Aurochs have a couple of new players. Oh! Word is that one of the new players is a Summoner! And not just any Summoner, folks. She's the niece of Sir Jecht, one of High Summoner Braska's guardians! And the other player is rumored to be her cousin and guardian, Sir Jecht's son!" I sigh and clap Tidus on the back.

"Look at that, Cousin! Word travels about as fast here as it did back home!" He laughs.

"Haha, yea." The announcers on the speakers laugh.

"Maybe there's hope for the Aurochs yet this year. There's a rumor flying around saying that the two new players are pros from a currently unknown team! Mysterious and intriguing! And a witness said that they're both really good!" We get out of the way and the hype starts. The Luca Goers.

"They're gonna be the worst losers." Wakka laughs slightly.

"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." I sigh as Tidus climbs onto the top of a crate with a speaker phone.

"Stop right there, Goers!" I sigh.

"Here we go…" Tidus waves a hand.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" I roll my eyes and grab Tidus by the ankle.

"Get back down here you idiot!" I yank him down and grab the speaker. I hold it close to his head. "YOU IDIOT!" He winces and I toss the speaker aside.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" One of the guys sighs.

"We sure stood out though."

"We were on the sphere!"

"We were?" Someone screams.

"Maester Mika is here!" Who? Another person gasps.

"Already?" People start running past and I look at Yuna.

"Maester?" She looks at me.

"A Summoner who hasn't defeated Sin, but has chosen to be a leader instead." Someone shouts from across the dock.

"The number 3 dock!" Tidus frowns.

"What's up now?" Wakka claps him on the back.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Tidus frowns.

"Mika? Maester?" I sigh. Wakka grins.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester." Tidus laughs slightly.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Wakka glares at Tidus.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Yuna grabs my hand.

"Let's all go see him!" We nod and head to the next dock. We get caught behind the crowd.

"Can't see a thing!" Wakka glares at Tidus.

"Sh!" I sigh and climb onto a crate. I grab Yuna's hand and help her up as well. A guy comes off the boat.

"That's a Guado right?" I frown.

"Who is it?" Yuna gasps.

"That's Maester Seymour!" I nod. The guy turns around and bows toward the boat, triggering a mass prayer. An old guy walks off the boat; I assume he's Maester Mika. Yep.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you, the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Far plane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon." The young guy, Seymour, turns to the crowd.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities." He's lying. I don't know how I know, I just know. I jump down and help Yuna down behind me.


	8. Kidnapped

**Lost in Spira 7- Kidnapped**

"Hey Zuri!" Wakka waves me over.

"We're having a meeting! The last one before the game!" I join the guys and they go into a loud huddle. I watch Yuna, as she watches Tidus, not really paying attention. I step out of the group and walk over to her.

"Yuna. Is something wrong?" She shakes her head.

"Shouldn't you join the others?" I shake my head.

"It's a speech that I'm used to. No need for me to join in on it. And Tidus can keep the hype up. He's good at that." She grins.

"You're confident in Tidus, but not in yourself?" I sigh.

"You pegged me, Yuna." She watches me.

"Why not? You've got more talent than I do." I laugh slightly.

"I wouldn't say that…but I've got to get to the locker room to wait for Wakka with the match-ups." Yuna nods.

"Okay." I hurry to the stadium and find the locker room. I walk in and the guys look disappointed.

"What? Wakka hasn't gotten back yet?" They shake their heads.

"No. We had to play the Goers in the first match last year." I sigh and sit on a bench. Tidus comes in and disappoints the guys again. They explain to him what's going on and we wait for Wakka. The door opens.

"Cap'n Wakka!" Wakka looks excited.

"We're playing the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions! Hey Zuri, you wanna go over the basics with us real quick?" I sigh and nod.

"Okay guys. Listen up. I'll keep it simple and short." I go over the basics of the game and when I finish, Tidus yawns loudly. The door opens and Yuna and Lulu walk in.

"There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!" Both Tidus and I stare at Yuna.

"Au-Auron?" Yuna nods.

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!" Tidus gets up and shrugs.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-come back quick, ya?" Tidus laughs.

"Hey, we'll be back." I frown.

"We? I'm staying here." I walk over to Wakka. "You're stiff man. Calm down. No, not your face. Loosen up. Listen, breathe." I sigh as he slowly gets it and Yuna and Lulu start laughing quietly.

"You're sure you don't want to look with them?" I shake my head.

"I can talk to Auron after the game. For now, let's get those Psyches out!" I get the guys into a pep and we warm up a bit, waiting for Tidus to get back.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back in a minute." The guys nod.

"Okay." I leave the locker room and stretch out. I spot a pair of Al Bhed and walk over.

"You're from the Al Bhed Psyches, right?" They nod. Strange.

"You speak Al Bhed?" Was I speaking a different language? Odd, I didn't realize.

"I guess." One frowns.

"What do you mean, you guess?" I shrug.

"All I wanted to say was good luck. And may the best team win." The other smirks.

"Which will be us." I frown.

"What do you mean?" One of them goes to grab me and I gasp in shock. I duck out of the way and pull out my whip. "Don't mess with me." Both of them grin.

"Throw the match. And the other Summoner will be safe and sound. So will you." I raise an eyebrow and hurry to the locker room door. Two Al Bhed are there waiting, and I can't dodge out of the way this time.

"Hey! Lemme go!" The two pull me down the hall and I notice when we get into the main square that there aren't any people around. They must all be in the stadium for the tournament. It must be about to start! I decide not to struggle, because that would only get me hurt, but remember what Valefor said about a creative gift.

I concentrate on a Blitz ball knocking the two guys out and it happens. I nod and run around the docks, trying to figure out where Yuna is. I have to make sure she's safe. I know that Wakka won't throw the match. He can't! Oh no! The match has started! I stop for a moment and watch the start. It's even cooler to watch than in Zanarkand! Wow! I shake my head. "Focus Zuri. I have to find Yuna."

*Tidus' POV*

"Where in Spira have you been?" Great. Now what?

"Huh?" Lulu sighs.

"Yuna and Lezuri have been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for their safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose." No way!

"What?" Lulu shakes her head.

"If they're only Blitz ball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get them." I nod.

"I'm going too." Kimahri gestures and I wave slightly. "This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?" Lulu nods slightly.

"Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should get Yuna and Zuri. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." We head to Dock 4 and get held up by machine creatures.

*Zuri's POV*

"Yuna! There you are!" I run over to her and hug her tightly. "You're safe."

"How did you get here?" I smile slightly.

"I was almost kidnapped. And I went looking for you." She frowns.

"What about the game?" I shake my head.

"A game is a game. I can't stand to see a friend in need. What the?" The boat is moving! We look around at a noise and I shield Yuna.

"What's going on?" I listen for a moment.

"Sounds like a fight. It's probably some of the others." Something explodes and we head to the deck. Lulu smiles at us.

"I hope you hurt them." Yuna nods slightly.

"A little." I look around; this isn't the same boat as before. Tidus is looking around as well. "What is it?" Tidus shrugs.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved us when we first came to Spira. They took us on their ship, even gave us food. I was kind of hoping this was the same ship. But it's not." Lulu raises an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Tidus sighs.

"Sin came up near us. We made it out okay, but don't know what happened to their ship." Yuna frowns.

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" Tidus shrugs at that.

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language." Yuna nods slowly.  
"I see…" I look at her, curious.

"So who's Cid?" Yuna smiles slightly.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." Tidus frowns.

"Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" She nods once.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother." I walk to the edge of the boat while they continue talking. Lulu approaches me.

"I've been thinking. Zuri, you look like you could be an Al Bhed." I shrug.

"I doubt it. But it could be possible."


	9. The Championship

**Lost in Spira 8- The Championship**

"We won!" I catch up with the others and look at the screen.

"Wakka! Tidus, let's go to the locker room, now!" He nods and we hurry to the locker room. We get inside and Tidus stops a ball with his foot.

"Miss us?" We go in and Tidus tosses the ball to one of the guys.

"Lady Yuna, Lezuri!" The guys crowd around us.

"Are you okay?" Yuna sighs.

"All this because of me." Naturally, she blames herself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sigh. Wakka laughs slightly.

"How could you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" I sigh.

"Hey, let it go, all right?" Wakka frowns.

"Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." I shake my head and we go out into the hall.

"Please, don't tell Wakka about my mother." I nod.

"Don't worry about it, Yuna. One of us is gonna take Wakka's place in the next game. We're playing the Goers." She nods once.

"Okay." Tidus waves me back into the room.

"Hey Zuri. You're the one with the Jecht Shot." I laugh.

"Yea, but I don't think they're ready to see that. I'll go help keep an eye on Yuna. You play the game and I'll cheer you on." Yuna shakes her head and waves her hands.

"No! I'll be fine. I'm sure that a couple of the guys need to rest." We laugh and Yuna runs out of the hall. Tidus and I go back into the locker room to talk to Wakka.

"The game starts soon. No time for Warm Ups. You ready?" Tidus nods.

"Let me at em!" I smirk.

"Me too, Wakka." He gets up and faces us.

"Zuri, Tidus, you both gonna play. How you do on goal, Zuri?" I shake my head.

"I'm pretty good with that, but I'm best on left forward." Wakka nods.

"I got something to tell you boys. After this game…I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting Blitz ball. But you know…since we're here, we might as well win!" The entire team punches the air.

"Yea!" Tidus and I nod.

"A-am I on the bench?" Wakka thinks about it a second and nods.

"I'm warming the bench too. Tidus' taking my place. Zuri, you're in for Datto." We both nod. "All right boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" Everyone nods.

"Let's Blitz!" We go out into the hall and circle up. I smirk.

"All right boys, what're we gonna do?" They all punch the air.

"Win!" Letti nods.

"For Cap'n Wakka!" We all nod and break the circle.

"This is it Folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game!" The cheering crowd seems so familiar. I smile and give Tidus a hi-five.

"Here we go, back in the game!" He nods and laughs.

"Yea. Let's do our best." I nod once.

"And win." Tidus nods and I laugh.

"But who could've imagined? A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against…the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" I glance at the announcer box and shake my head.

"This looks like history in the making, Bobba." We go out into the field and get in position.

"Man! 2-0! We got this though." Tidus winks at me.

"Time to break out the secret weapon, huh?" The guys look confused.

"Secret Weapon?" I nod.

"You'll see. Just pass me the ball if it's available." Tidus nods.

"And shoot like crazy!" Wakka laughs at that.

"All right! Hustle!"

3-0 huh…? I look over at Tidus after the shot and he nods once. I smirk and we switch positions. Once the ball starts, I catch the ball and go into the defensive. I get blocked and pass the ball to Tidus. He gets blocked and passes the ball to me. I catch it and pull out the Jecht Shot.

"What was that? An amazing shot by the Aurochs' new player, Lezuri! Looks like there's a chance for the Aurochs after all Jimma!" The ball starts again and Tidus catches it. He goes to shoot and it gets caught. I smirk, perfect. We circle around, using our famous pincer strike. Tidus gets the ball and kicks it to me. I weave through the Goers and get close to the goal, with Tidus on the other side. I aim my shot at the post and it hits, going to Tidus, who kicks it into the goal. We get the shot and hi-five.

The crowd starts yelling for Wakka and I nod.

"Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka folks." Tidus leaves and Wakka comes out. "It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back." We get in position and the game starts back up. The ball stays between me and Wakka, but I'm the one who shoots the winning shot.

"It's a miracle folks! Just before the final buzzer, the Aurochs have tied the game!" That means that there will be a tie breaker. The rest of the team leave the field for a break and I go to help Wakka. Tidus joins us and people start screaming. Fish swim out and I pull out my whip. Tidus and Wakka go on the attack and we each take out an enemy.

We try to leave the field, but get stopped by more. I shrug and we get rid of them. They just keep coming! We finally get them gone and get out of the field.

"Auron!" I stare at him. Wakka gasps.

"Sir Auron!" Tidus frowns.

"So you do know him." Wakka nods.

"Yea. Best guardian there ever was." We approach Auron and something flies over. We defeat it easily and more show up.

"Gimme a break!" An Aeon appears and destroys all of the fiends.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault!" I sigh and ignore Tidus' yelling. "It can't be…"

"It is. Sin is Jecht." I look over at them. Tidus covers his ears.

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe it!" I sigh and walk to the main square, to find Yuna. Sin is Jecht? That's impossible. But then again, anything is possible. But what about the fact that Jecht hasn't been seen since Lord Braska defeated Sin.

If Sin is defeated…and then reborn…what allows Sin to be reborn? Surely a god wouldn't keep recreating the same beast over and over to keep people in fear. So what if Yevon isn't really a god? What if Yevon is…a person who managed to be immortal? And thought himself a God…but why destroy the Machina cities?

'_Because that's how he became immortal, the lack of work.'_ Huh? I look around and spot Yuna. But that wasn't her voice. It was in my head. Everything freezes and I wave my hand in front of someone's face. What is going on? "It's high time we met." I stare at the girl in front of me.

"Who are you?" She grins.

"You'll see. Go to the Fayth Chamber in the next temple and we'll talk there." I frown.

"But…" The girl in front of me disappears and everything starts moving again. I shake my head and keep going. I get over to Yuna.

"So much for the game huh?" I nod.

"But hey! The guys were able to get to the tiebreaker. And won too!" I give Wakka a hi-five. "You go man!" He laughs.

"Hey, you and Tidus did real good out there. What was that move you did?" I smile.

"The first shot was the Jecht Shot Mark III. And the second was the famous Pincer Shot." Wakka frowns.

"Pincer Shot? Jecht Shot?" I nod.

"The Jecht Shot was Jecht's original shot that he started. He called it the Mark III because everyone would want to see him do the first two. But there weren't any, so they just kept coming back with raised hopes. I'm the first person to master it besides Jecht himself, and the only person to be able to build on it. The shot created as a build on the Jecht Shot is known as the Zuri Shot V. I was the point maker for the Abes. And Tidus was my second. We worked great together. And we created what's known as the Pincer Shot. The ball is passed between the two of us, and I start the shot. The ball ricochets off the goal post and Tidus shoots it in the corner where the goalie can't reach. There's another shot that I use, it's a game winner, for two points."

"Two points? How can you get two points?" I smile.

"By shooting from the other side of the field. From the goal. It's a knockout shot. It was so spectacular that it earned two points." Wakka laughs.

"What happens?" I laugh.

"Remember the other day on the beach? When I hit everyone on the head with the ball?" He nods.

"Yea." I smirk.

"That was part of the Knockout. I shoot the ball from the far goal, the ball ricochets off of the opposing teams' heads, down the field, hits the outer wall just inside the out-line at the center, and goes into the goal at the topmost corner. Because of the impossibility of the exact spot the ball hits every time, and the fact that it knocks the entire opposing team silly, earned two points." Wakka shakes his head.

"Dang girl…" Tidus and Auron arrive and I head to the railing to look over the water. I'll need a guardian, because that's just how it is. I sigh to myself and look back. They're finished talking. I walk over to Lulu.

"Hey Lulu, can you show me how to do a few basic spells?" She nods.

"Sure. On the way down the Mi'hen Highroad." I nod.

"Thanks. What's the next temple?" Yuna smiles at me.

"Djose." I nod.

"Great." I walk over to Auron. "How did you get here?"

"And why would I tell you?" I frown.

"Then at least tell me something. You knew Jecht right? Obviously. Do you know who my parents were?" He nods.

"Of course. I was your father's guardian." I gasp and back up.

"You mean…Lord Braska?" He nods again. That means that…Yuna is my sister then? "Then my mother was Jecht's sister?" Auron shakes his head.

"No. Your mother wasn't." I sit down on the step beside him.

"What are you talking about? If neither of my parents were related to Jecht then…?"

"You were lost in an attack from Sin. Everyone thought you were dead, but you somehow ended up in Zanarkand, on Jecht's doorstep. He came up with the only story he could to explain why you were there." I nod slowly.

"And I ended up in Spira, because Jecht wanted to send me home?" He nods. "That makes sense then." I get up and stare at Tidus when he and Yuna start laughing. I giggle slightly and wait for them to finish. We head out.

"You have to have a guardian. It's just a rule." I nod.

"But the only ones that I would trust as my guardian would be you guys. And you're already Yuna's guardians." Yuna laughs.

"Then we can share guardians! Since we're traveling together." I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that allowed?" Yuna nods, while the others shake their heads. I sigh and shrug. "Whatever."


	10. Training and Walking

**Lost in Spira 9- Travelling and Walking**

"Try the fire spell this time." I nod and hold out my hand and a flame appears. "Now aim it at that pillar." I nod and swing my hand out, sending the ball of fire at the pillar. It fizzles before it hits and I frown. "That's strange…"

"Maybe I did something wrong?" Lulu shakes her head.

"I don't think so…" I approach the pillar and look around it. There's a symbol on the pillar that I've seen on the entrance of every temple we've been in.

"I wonder if this symbol has something to do with it. Hey Lulu, why don't you try to hit the pillar?" She nods.

"Get out of the way." I nod and step back. Lulu sends a ball of fire at the pillar and it bounces off, straight at me. I'm not far enough away to dodge, and it hits me. We hurry to try and put out the flame but I realize that it's not burning me. Lulu gets the flame out and stares at the spot where the fire should have burned me. "Well, isn't that interesting?" Wakka stares at the spot as well.

"Has Yuna taught you any nullifying spells?" I shake my head.

"No." Yuna laughs ahead of us and turns.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna stand around talking or are we gonna get going?" I laugh and turn.

"Coming!" We start walking again and Lulu starts telling me about the Blizzard spell. I manage to create the spell after the first try and Lulu laughs.

"You have a great gift! I didn't even learn these spells that quickly! We'll go to Lightning next." I nod and we manage to get through the other two basic spells. By the time we get through with Water, we get stopped by Chocobo. A woman in armor on one looks at us.

"Lady Summoner, I presume?" Yuna and I both nod.

"Yes, I am Yuna." I smile slightly.

"And I'm Lezuri." The woman nods.

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." Another woman salutes.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Lucil frowns.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for Chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, Summoner Lezuri, if you are to rent any Chocobos." We both nod and Yuna smiles slightly.

"Thank you. We will be careful." Lucil nods once.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell. Our prayers are with you." We get out of the way as the two girls leave. Tidus hits his hand.

"A large fiend…let's go get him!" Auron turns to him.

"Why?" Tidus frowns.

"It's the right thing to do." Auron pauses.

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron starts laughing at Tidus.

"What'd I say now?" Auron catches his breath.

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." He laughs again. I frown.

"Well, I think we should go after it! I mean, if it attacks a Chocobo and hurts people, then there will be people that get hurt. Innocent people." Auron shrugs. I'm assuming that I sound like Braska. And I can tell that Yuna agrees. We keep walking and run into another Summoner.

"A Summoner party. Oh, two Summoners." Yuna smiles at her.

"You, too, are a Summoner?" The woman nods once.

"My name is Belgemine. You are…?" Yuna pauses.

"My name is Yuna." I smile slightly.

"And I'm Lezuri." We both bow and do the prayer.

"Ah, the High Summoner's daughter. I've heard much of you. And you play for the Besaid Aurochs, Lady Lezuri? Helped them win the championship, correct?" I nod. "But you are both still fresh on the road, are you not?" Yuna nods once.

"Yes, we are." Belgemine smiles slightly.

"I might have a few things to teach you. Let us see which are stronger. My Aeons or yours. A one-on-one match. Not to the death, of course. What do you say?" I look at Yuna and then at Belgemine.

"Which of us are you challenging?" She looks at me.

"Lady Yuna. If you want me to test you as well, Lady Lezuri, I'll happily oblige." Yuna nods.

"Okay. I'll do my best!" Belgemine nods once.

"Good. Before we begin…your Aeons have been healed. You can fight me with your full strength. Come." Belgemine summons Ifrit. "Show me how strong of a link you have with your Aeons." Yuna summons Valefor and defeats the Ifrit. "I underestimated you. Lady Lezuri, would you like to try now?" I nod and summon Ifrit after Belgemine summons Valefor.

"Ready?" He nods and uses fire to attack Valefor. He alternates using magic and a meteor attack to defeat Valefor.

"Not bad for one so young. I underestimated you both. You show promise. With more training, one of you could defeat Sin." Yuna beams.

"Thank you! But I think you might defeat Sin before I am able to." Belgemine shakes her head.

"I cannot. Or should I say…I was not able to." I frown.

"You mean…" Belgemine sighs.

"Farewell, Yuna, Lezuri. We'll meet again." She leaves and I face Yuna.

"Did she mean that she's tried to defeat Sin before?" She nods slightly.

"I think so…" Wakka clears his throat.

"Let's get going." We nod and start back down the road.

"Lady Summoner!" We stop to talk to the girl. The woman with her examines us.

"You're Summoners?" Yuna nods once.

"Yes. My name is Yuna. And this is Lezuri." The girl smiles.

"I'm Calli." I smile at her.

"Nice to meet you, Calli." Calli looks at Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm? Or Lady Lezuri?" We both nod.

"Yes, very soon." The little girl runs around happily.

"Yay!" The woman with Calli smiles at us.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner." Yuna and I bow.

"We'll do our best." The woman grins.

"And good luck to your guardians as well." The guys look away from the woman and I touch my forehead. After a moment, the woman and girl leave and Tidus walks over.

"What's the Calm?" Yuna smiles at him.

"The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a Summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears." Naturally, Tidus is confused. Lulu sighs.

"Sin dies, and is reborn." Tidus nods, finally getting it.

"I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now. Wait…if it just comes back…" Yuna frowns.

"Don't say it isn't worth it…because it is. Because, even for a little while, people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. So…don't say it isn't worth it." Auron sighs.

"Let's move on. There's an agency up the road. We should be able to get there before nightfall. If we keep moving." We keep going and encounter two of the Crusaders.

"Hey! We saw the game! You guys were great!"

"It was close, Wakka." Lucil comes over.

"Hey! Stop loafing around!" The two fumble for words.

"Uh…the Lady Summoner and her guardians…" Lucil glares at them.

"This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste! Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Apologies, Ma'am!" Lucil sighs.

"Carry on." Lucil leaves and I sigh.

"See? Keep your head down, say 'sir' a lot, and you'll do fine."

"Right…Sir." Yuna laughs a bit.

"Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us…we still believe in you. That won't ever change." She smiles at them.

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know…it's not too late for you to go back to Besaid and…"

"We should be going, Sir!" They leave and I shrug.

"We should get going as well." We continue and hear an argument.

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" The girl the Crusaders are arguing with sighs.

"But Yevon's teachings say…" The Crusaders start to leave.

"Enough!" The girl stutters.

"I-I only meant to…" Yuna approaches her.

"Are you all right?" The girl stares at her.

"Lady Summoner…?" Yuna nods.

"Yes, I am Yuna." We're doing a lot of introducing ourselves on this trip. You'd think that word would spread about our names as fast as news of that operation. Oh well. "And this is Lezuri. We're travelling together." The girl bows.

"It is an honor, my ladies. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon." Tidus frowns slightly. He's probably about to act really stupid.

"What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?" Not yet. Wakka spoke first. Tidus lifts a hand slightly.

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" Shelinda nods.

"I heard they were to use forbidden Machina! I had to stop them." Tidus raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?" Lulu sighs.

"The use of Machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood." Wakka nods.

"That's bad, ya?" Auron scoffs.

"Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." Shelinda gasps.

"But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!" Wakka nods in agreement.

"Yea! Right!" Shelinda sighs and shakes her head.

"But you don't understand! The crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly Acolyte." Yuna shakes her head.

"Don't say that. Well, I haven't been a Summoner for very long myself, you see. And neither has Lezuri. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on all of us!" Shelinda grins.

"Yes. Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much Lady Yuna!" We start out again and finally get to a travel agency.

"We rest here." Wakka points at the agency.

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Auron looks at him.

"Is that a problem?" Wakka frowns.

"They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they…they kidnapped Yuna and Zuri!" Auron scoffs.

"Where were her guardians?" Yuna frowns.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Wakka crosses his arms.

"I'm not tired one bit!" Auron sighs.

"Well I am." We go into the agency and get rooms.


	11. Chocobo Ride?

**Lost in Spira 10- Chocobo Ride?**

I look out the window and watch the sunset. It's peaceful here. Like Sin is far away. But there's so much I want to know. Like how I ended up in Zanarkand, a thousand years ago, when I was born in Spira.

I spot Tidus and Yuna and laugh slightly. It's really not Tidus getting ideas. She likes him. And she's the one that started it. I turn away from the window and sit on the bed.

I guess I'll find out stuff when we get to Djose. This is so annoying.

"Someone help! The Chocobos!" What? I hurry downstairs and bump into someone.

"Oh! Sorry." The person I hit laughs slightly.

"It's okay." I get up and automatically hold out my hand to help the person I knocked down. An Al Bhed.

"Um, I'm Lezuri." The man tilts his head slightly.

"You speak Al Bhed?" I nod once. Auron comes into the room.

"That's our cue, let's go." Tidus shows up and the Al Bhed turns to him.

"Thank you for your help. Please, use this." The Al Bhed hands something to Tidus and we head outside. Lulu points.

"To the Chocobo corral!" We nod and head that way. Before we get there, the ground shakes and a group of Chocobo run past us. We look up and back and I cover my mouth. That thing is gross looking! It jumps off the roof of the Travel Agency and we run over. We start fighting the thing and I figure out that it's weak against fire.

"Lulu, it's weak against fire." She nods and we both use fire against it. It gets mad and tries to push us off the cliff.

"We'll get pushed off!" Wakka laughs.

"Zuri, show us your stuff eh?" I nod and summon Ifrit. He pushes the monster back and after a few hits, kills it.

"Have you an interest in renting some Chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you want to rent." I take it that that guy is the owner.

"Thank you so much for saving the Chocobos!" Wakka laughs and we go back into the agency. After gathering.

"So, do we want to ride?" Lulu shrugs.

"It'll be quicker." Auron nods.

"Then we ride." We go outside and rent a Chocobo. We ride down to the end of the road and run into a road block.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a Summoner!" I look at the road block and sigh. A Crusader is stopping two people from passing. I sigh again as I recognize the two.

"Sorry, Ma'am! No exceptions!" Just great.

"You dare impede a Summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry, Ma'am! No exceptions!" He sounds like a broken record.

"Useless!" We all look at each other and shrug. We try to go to the road block.

"You'll have to leave your Chocobos here! Come on, everyone off!" We dismount and I sigh.

"Let's try to get past." The others nod and we start for the block.

"Gatta and Luzzu reporting for duty, Sir!" The two guys salute.

"This is the last of them." The one blocking the path nods.

"Good to have you with us. Go on through!" Luzzu waves at us.

"Show me how to play Blitz sometime!" Tidus nods and waves back.

"Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!" I look at the thing in the cart and look at Yuna.

"Let's try to go through." Everyone nods and we start forward.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you pass. Hey, you're Summoners and their guardians right? Sorry for the inconvenience." I frown.

"Can you tell us a bit about the operation?" The guy frowns.

"What, they didn't tell you? We're bringing Sin-spawn from all over Spira here. Sin-spawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!" We go back to the path and Maester Seymour shows up.

"Lady Yuna, Lady Lezuri, it's good to see you again." We both kneel and do the prayer. Yuna looks up slightly.

"Y-Yes?" Seymour sighs.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can help you with?" This guy really creeps me out for some reason. Yuna looks back and Seymour nods. "I see." He goes to the guards and we wait. After a few moments, he comes back. "It is done."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yuna bows twice. Auron starts walking.

"Yuna, it's time to go." She nods once.

"Oh! Right!" Tidus frowns and glares towards Seymour.

"Who does he think he is?" Wakka groans.

"He's a Maester. Better get used to it, ya?" We go through the pass.

"All hail Maester Seymour!" We catch up and stand a ways behind.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." The Crusaders salute.

"Sir!" Wakka gasps.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's Machina! They're violating the teachings!" Lulu sighs.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too." Wakka stares at her.

"Lulu?" She shrugs.

"Hmm…I can only speculate." Auron laughs slightly.

"Ask him yourself." Seymour comes over and I have to work to keep from flinching. He really gives me the creeps.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." Auron shrugs.

"I've got nothing to say about it." Auron walks off.

"I…see. Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He looks at me, assuming that Auron is my guardian. In shock that he acknowledged me, I stiffen.

"Your Grace!" Seymour smiles slightly.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." Wakka clears his throat.

"Excuse me…Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship…presently…present here…sir?" Seymour chuckles.

"Please, speak as you normally would." Wakka pauses.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Seymour smirks.

"It's true…I should. However…both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish for peace for Spira. This operation Mi'hen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado—the person, not the Maester of Yevon…as a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." Wakka frowns.

"But, using Machina…that's bad isn't it?" Seymour chuckles.

"Pretend you didn't see them." He did not just say that! Wakka raises an eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say!" The Maester smirks.

"Then, pretend I didn't say it." Wakka steps back, shocked.

"You're kidding!" This definitely seems to be a corrupt system. It looks like the top levels of the clergy are obviously messed up in the head. We start down the road and get stopped by a guy.

"Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna and Lady Summoner Lezuri?" We both turn to the Crusader.

"Yes?" He shuffles slightly.

"The Command Center…Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am." Yuna nods slightly.

"Thank you." The Crusader salutes.

"Take that road to the command center. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry." We head up the path and to the top of the rock.

"Why only you, Sir? I want to fight, too!" I look in the direction of Gatta and Luzzu.

"Orders are orders." Gatta sighs.

"I'm not a cadet anymore, Sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" I have a terrible feeling about this thing. It's doomed to failure for one.

"Guarding the command center is important too, you know."

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!"

"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader."

"But, sir!" Gatta runs away from Luzzu and we approach Luzzu.

"They let you through, huh?" Lulu frowns.

"Gatta deserves better…" Wakka scoffs.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt. Why are you guys fighting anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed Machina enough?" Luzzu sighs.

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done." Wakka freaks out and I sigh, hanging back from the group. No one is safe from danger here. Even those guarding the command center. "Wakka…I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother." Lulu gasps.

"Luzzu, no!" Tidus frowns.

"What?" Luzzu takes a deep breath.

"I'm the one who convinced him…to enlist. I'm sorry." It seems to affect Lulu more than Wakka. Then again, maybe not. Wakka punches Luzzu, knocking him down. Tidus has to hold him back.

"Wakka! That's enough, Wakka!" Wakka starts shuddering.

"When we used to play Blitz together, Chappu used to say…he'd say that—when we won the cup, ya?—he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day…he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that." Luzzu nods as he straightens.

"Chappu also said to me…that being with your girl is good…but keeping Sin far away from her is better." Wakka looks at Lulu.

"Lu, you knew?" She nods.

"Luzzu told me…before we left." Luzzu laughs slightly.

"She hit me, too."

"All Crusaders and vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" Luzzu sighs.

"That's my cue." Luzzu starts off. Wakka turns to him.

"Luzzu! Don't die out there." He laughs.

"So you can hit me more?" Wakka nods.

"Lots! Lots more!" Yuna gets in his way.

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!" Luzzu shakes his head.

"I have to, Yuna." Auron sighs.

"Let him go. The man has already chosen his path…as you did when you became a Summoner." She steps out of the way and Luzzu leaves. I touch her shoulder and smile. She smiles back and we head to the precipice of the area.


	12. The Operation, Failed

**Lost in Spira 11- The Operation, Failed**

We get up there and Wakka walks over to one of the machines.

"Curse these…!" He kicks it and starts jumping around on one foot. It hurt him.

"He really hates them, huh?" Lulu sighs.

"Chappu…he left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed Machina weapon instead." Wakka shakes his head.

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" We hurry towards the command center and go to the edge, looking out over the water. We can see what's going on down on the beach. The Crusaders are loading Sin-spawn into a cage and moving it into the sea. "It won't work anyway." Tidus shakes his head.

"Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon…but the Crusaders and the Al Bhed—they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it? Isn't it?" Wakka sighs.

"All right, all right! But I still think Machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!" A Crusader approaches us.

"Lady Summoners! There you are! The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there." Wakka frowns.

"Maester Kinoc, too?" The Crusader nods.

"Yes. Please hurry, my ladies." We head in that direction and go into a tent like area.

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment." Tidus approaches Gatta slightly.

"Um, you all right?" Gatta shakes his head.

"Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!" Another Crusader approaches.

"If you want to prove yourself…first you must complete the tasks you are given." Gatta drops his head and we go inside.

"Oh! I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" The guy starts chuckling and I raise an eyebrow. Tidus is looking to figure out who it is. Lulu sighs.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders." Gatta comes in and salutes Kinoc.

"All troops ready to move at your command, sir!" The Maester nods once.

"Good, Dismissed." Gatta nods and salutes again.

"Sir!" Gatta leaves and Kinoc turns back to Auron.

"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" Auron sighs.

"We don't have time for this now, do we? This plan won't work, you know that." Kinoc smirks.

"We'll just let them dream a little longer." Wakka gasps.

"What?" Someone approaches Kinoc.

"Lord Kinoc…" Kinoc turns and starts walking off.

"Oh, yes. Proceed." Auron shakes his head.

"That Kinoc, a Maester?" Kinoc turns.

"I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?" Auron sighs.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." Kinoc frowns.

"Just tell me one thing: have you seen Zanarkand?" I frown.

"I kinda…think we don't belong here." Kinoc turns away and starts walking. A Crusader approaches us.

"It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready." We gather up and I sigh.

"With those Maesters here, it's like Yevon is supporting this." Auron shrugs.

"Either way, it's out of our control." I shrug.

"He said that anything could happen. We should be ready for combat if it comes to it." Lulu nods, taking charge.

"Right. We should rest a moment and then proceed." We all nod and scatter around the area. I walk over to Auron.

"What, Lezuri?" I sigh.

"Why don't you tell anyone what's going on, when you obviously know a lot more than everyone thinks?" He smirks.

"Because, there's a time to speak, and a time to stand back. For me, the time is usually to simply stand back." I nod slowly. After a few minutes, we all gather up and tell the Crusader that we're ready. He nods and turns around.

"Maester Kinoc. Please." Wakka frowns.

"Will Sin come?" The Crusader nods once.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it." Auron shakes his head.

"You won't have to. It'll come." Right, since Sin is Jecht. There has to be an explanation for that. Something more logical than all of the spew you hear from the religious folk. We watch as they start the operation and the spawn escapes from the cage, molding together and landing on the ridge in front of us.

"Oh crap!" I back up.

"It's weak against fire! Yuna! Ifrit can help a lot here." She nods and summons Ifrit. I summon Valefor and both attack the creature with fire. Lulu and I both help with our own fire spells and manage to defeat it quickly. After it vanishes, Sin comes out of the water. The cannons start firing and the Crusaders on the beach charge at the falling spawn. A lot of people are going to die here…

"Look out!" I'm standing at the edge of the ridge. The armor falls away from Sin's flesh and a bubble surrounds it. I lift my arms to cover my face as a flash of light flies out from the bubble and a loud ringing sound in my ears. Surprisingly, the impact doesn't knock me back. I open my eyes and look around. A large shield is in front of me, guarding everyone standing behind me. I gasp and lower my arm. The shield vanishes. Everything around us is in shambles, and I don't think there are any survivors on the beach. The ground starts shaking and I turn around. A Sin-spawn is attacking Maester Seymour! Oh great. I join Yuna to help.

"Stand back, Lady Yuna, Lady Lezuri." I scoff. Yuna nods slightly.

"Y-Yes." I roll my eyes.

"No chance in hell." Seymour shrugs and we fight the creature. I take advantage of this newfound shield and guard everyone from the attacks. Seymour uses some rather powerful fire attacks and between his fire attacks and mine, we kill it quickly.

"The others?" We turn to the water and watch with baited breath as Sin attacks the Al Bhed base, destroying it after a few seconds of a struggle. I look around for Tidus and notice he's not on the ridge.

"Tidus?" I run to the edge and look down at the beach. "Tidus!" I see Sin, turning to leave the cove.

"Don't you run away from me!" Yuna gasps.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!" Seymour scoffs.

"You won't hurt it. Your powers are still…too weak." Yuna shakes her head.

"But I must do something!" Seymour shakes his head.

"You can't!" I look between Yuna and Seymour, shake my head, and jump off the cliff.

"Zuri!" Yuna shouts after me.

"Lady Lezuri!" Seymour joins in, shocked.

"Lezuri!" That was Lulu…at least they're worried.

I catch myself on an outcropping rock, flip off, land on another, and jump down, landing softly in a crouch on the beach.

"Tidus! Don't go after him!" I run after Tidus and into the water. I swim after him and come up, not able to swim against the current. "Tidus!" I dive back down and try again, finally catching up with him. What is he thinking?

I touch his shoulder and stop him. I shake my head and pull him to the surface. He passes out from the effort of swimming against the current and I sigh. "You're such an idiot sometimes." I pull him ashore and shake out my hair. I spot Yuna, performing a Sending, and I look away. Tidus wakes up and Auron approaches.

"I see you're still here." Tidus frowns.

"Huh?" Auron smirks.

"Many stories ended here today…but…yours goes on, I see." Tidus raises an eyebrow, confused.

"What?" Tidus stands up and I sigh. This is too much. Too many died today, and for no reason at all. I stand and follow Auron. He stops by Maester Kinoc.

"A swift retreat. Satisfied?" Kinoc frowns.

"What do you mean?" Auron scoffs.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on." Kinoc sighs.

"The past ten years have changed you, I see." I sigh and locate Yuna. I run over to her.

"You're okay!" I nod.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Seymour approaches.

"You do not look so well. But now, more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you…are a Summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" Yuna nods slightly.

"Yes, I understand." Seymour smiles slightly and I shudder.

"Are you afraid? Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon. Lady Yuna. Until we next meet, farewell." I frown as Seymour walks off. Pillar of strength? That guy has some major issues. But oh well. And he didn't even acknowledge my presence, or status as a Summoner, yet again. I sigh and start up the path. The others join me quickly and we head out.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Yuna waves at Kimahri and Tidus, who are falling behind, and we head on.


	13. Djose

**Lost in Spira 12- Djose**

We head down the road and stop at a fork.

"Hey! How long till Zanarkand?" Yuna smiles slightly.

"Still a ways." Lulu smirks.

"First down the Moon-flow to the Guado city of Guadosalam…then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania." Tidus frowns.

"Oh, boy." Yuna laughs.

"And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!" Tidus sighs.

"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?" Yuna shakes her head.

"Zuri and I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." Wakka nods.

"That's a Summoner's training. They've gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning." Tidus frowns.

"Must be tough, Yuna." She smiles and steps closer to Tidus.

"I'll be fine with you here!" We head up the road.

"Hey. New guy." I look back, but continue with the others. We get to the temple and I watch.

"Is that the Djose Temple?" The stones surrounding the temple fly out away from it, in a sea of sparks. "Awesome!"

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a Summoner is addressing the Fayth."

"Then another Summoner is already in there?" I frown.

"Another Summoner?" Tidus gasps.

"What if it's Dona?" Yuna nods slightly.

"We have to hurry." I nod.  
"Right! In we go!" We go into the temple and I glance around. The Aeon here must be a lightning user.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your names?" A guy comes out of the Cloister and addresses me and Yuna. Yuna bows slightly.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." I smile slightly.

"I am Summoner Lezuri, from the same." The guy smiles.

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." Yuna's eyes widen.

"My father? You knew him?" Does he recognize me as Braska's daughter as well?

"No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a Summoner, like you." The younger of the guy's two guardians, waves.

"I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you." The other one nods politely.

"And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here." Isaaru laughs slightly.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a High Summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin." Yuna shakes her head.

"I…I'm not really…I've only just become a Summoner." Isaaru smirks.

"Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" Yuna nods once.

"Very well, then. I accept your challenge." Isaaru bows.

"Yuna, Lezuri, I beg your leave. Good luck, to all of us!" Yuna bows.

"Yes!" I scoff.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." The guy glances at me, but walks out without a word. I sigh and start up the stairs and into the Cloister.

"Let's wait for Tidus to get in here." We all nod and wait for him. I sigh.

"I'm going to wait outside for him." The others nod and I leave the Cloister, standing outside the door.

"Hey, you." Tidus turns to face Isaaru when he addresses him.

"Me?" Isaaru nods.

"You're Yuna's Guardian, no?" Tidus nods slightly.

"Yea." Isaaru sighs.

"Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know." I watch as Isaaru's guardian Maroda looks at Tidus.

"I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that Summoners have been going out on Pilgrimage and just…disappearing." Isaaru sighs.

"It could just be the fiends got them…but not so many so quickly." Maroda frowns.

"Sorry I don't know more, but…watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a Summoner, eh?" The younger of the group runs in.

"What? Whatcha all talking about?" Maroda turns on his brother.

"We're talking about doing your job as a guardian!" Pacce looks at Isaaru.

"Hey, I'm doing good! Right, Big Brother?" I smile slightly as Isaaru nods to the little boy and then turns to Tidus.

"Please, be careful." Tidus nods.

"Will do!" Isaaru and the older of his brothers start for the exit.

"Pacce!" The boy turns.

"Oh…what?" Maroda sighs.

"We're leaving!" Pacce nods and starts off.

"Be right there! See ya!" Tidus comes up the stairs and I smile at him.

"Summoners disappearing huh?" He nods.

"Yea. But you won't have to worry about that." I laugh and nod once before we go inside.

"All right! Guardians, at attention!" Yuna looks at me and I nod.

"We are ready." Yuna grins.

"All right…let's do it!" We go through the trials easily and Yuna steps back when we get to the Fayth.

"You can pray first." I nod and go inside. I locate the pillar and kneel in front of it.

"It took you long enough." I stand and face the person who I saw before.

"Who are you?" The girl nods slightly.

"I'm a person who has always been with you, but you have never known." I frown.

"You're not making any sense." She smiles brightly.

"It will make sense in time. For now, here. You should watch this sphere when you are totally alone. I don't want to take too much time. And I'll try to contact you in your dreams." The woman hands me a sphere and I pocket it. She turns to leave and I catch her hand.

"Wait. Do you know how it is that Jecht is Sin?" She looks at me and smiles.

"You don't want to know my name?" I shake my head.

"I'd rather know how it is that Jecht became Sin." She sighs.

"The Final Aeon. Jecht was Braska's Final Aeon. And when he destroyed Sin, the spirit that started the chain of Sin possessed him and he became the core for the new Sin." I frown.

"The Spirit that started the chain? Who was that? Yevon?" She nods.

"Yes. I only have time to tell you two more things. One, my name is Arisha. I was an Al Bhed Summoner, the only one in the original Zanarkand." I narrow my eyes.

"The…original Zanarkand?" She shakes her head.

"Not now. The other thing I need to tell you is that you inherited a strong affinity for an ancient and thought to be extinct Al Bhed ability. The gift of protection." I nod slowly.

"The Shield and the strange fact that magic spells don't affect me?" She nods.

"Harness your power and you could end the Chain and save your sister." I nod and the woman starts to vanish. "Oh. And good luck." She disappears completely and I sigh. I turn to the pillar and kneel again.

"You called?" I look over at a unicorn like creature and nod. "I am Ixion. Do you really wish to defeat Sin?" I nod.

"Yes! I don't want to see anyone else die." Ixion tilts its head.

"Then I will help you. Touch my horn." I nod and reach up. He bends his head to meet my hand and I touch his horn. An electric spark shocks me and I jump back. "An expected reaction. Call on me, and I will aid you." I nod and he vanishes. I leave the Fayth and Yuna goes in. After a while of waiting, the door opens and Dona comes in.

"Well, well. You again. Still travelling with quite the crowd, I see. What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff?" Barthello is staring at Auron.

"You are…Auron, no?" Auron nods slightly.

"What of it?" Barthello's eyes widen.

"Can…I shake your hand? Auron—no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!" Auron chuckles and shakes the oaf's hand. "Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!" Wakka scoffs.

"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff?" Tidus laughs.

"And you call yourself a Summoner?" Wakka joins in on the laughter.

"Yeesh!" Dona frowns.

"Barthello, enough! Get back here!" Tidus chuckles.

"Hang in there, buddy, eh?" Dona and Barthello step to the side and I shake my head.

"She sure is taking her sweet time in there. We have places to go. We can't be kept waiting like this." It doesn't take too much longer for Yuna to come out, exhausted. She collapses and Kimahri catches her. "You owe much to your father. All these guardians…and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska." Yuna frowns.

"This has nothing to do with my father! I am travelling on my own, as a full-fledged Summoner!" Dona smirks.

"Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes." I catch Dona before she goes into the Fayth.

"Don't you think you can at least _try_ to be a bit less rude? You stuck-up, hard-headed bitch!" She stares at me.

"A Summoner shouldn't talk like that. Or do you think you're something special, claiming to have no guardians and just traveling with Yuna." I frown and slap her.

"Do you think you're something special, thinking that you can only truly trust one person in the world with your life? They may not officially be my guardians, but everyone in this room is my friend and I know that at least one of them would as readily fight for me as they would for Yuna if they thought I needed their help. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop putting people down. Because there are people like me who can just as easily turn that against you when they get fed up with it!" I turn and head for the exit. The others follow me.


	14. Moving On

**Lost in Spira 13- Moving On**

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Yuna runs out of the temple and Lulu sighs.

"Really, there's no rush…here, your hair." Wakka laughs.

"A Summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?" I stand up and yawn.

"What's with all the noise?" Lulu stares at me.

"Did you sleep outside last night?" I shrug.

"I guess I fell asleep on the way in last night." Yuna frowns.

"You could have woken me up!" Wakka laughs.

"We called to you, but with all that snoring…" Yuna frowns.

"Mmm…what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!" Tidus points at my hair.

"Hey Zuri, you've got a leaf in your hair." I stick out my tongue and pull the leaf out.

"Not just you, Yuna." I stretch out and punch Tidus in the gut. "Okay, I'm set." Tidus clutches his gut in pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" I laugh.

"Checking your morning reflexes. You still suck at dodging in the morning!" He frowns.

"Hey!" I dodge away from Tidus and laugh as he chases me around.

"Can't catch me!" I turn and stop, just as he gets close enough and I get him in the gut again. Everyone laughs at that and I smile.

"You too, Sir Auron?" Auron chuckles.

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, and Lady Lezuri finishes checking her cousin's reflexes, we leave!" I laugh slightly and stretch again. Yuna fixes her hair and we head out. When we get to the other side of the bridge, heading for the road, Lucil stops us.

"Off so early?" The guy with Lucil smiles at me and Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, Lady Lezuri, you both must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?" Yuna nods.

"I feel that I have rested enough. But, thank you for your kindness!" I nod as well.

"And I as well. Will you be leaving, too?" Lucil nods once.

"Yes, first we cross the Moon-flow, and then we head north in search of Chocobos to replace those we have lost." Elma nods.

"Once we find Chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!" Tidus looks around.

"Huh? Aren't you missing someone?" The guy that was with them is trying to catch up.

"Captain! Wait for me!" Elma sighs.

"What took you so long? We're leaving!" The guy gasps.

"You expect me to keep up with a Chocobo?" Lucil shakes her head.

"Lady Yuna, Lady Lezuri, I wish you both good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!" Elma salutes.

"Ma'am!" Clasko gasps for air.

"Eh? C-can't I just rest a sec…?" I laugh slightly

"No complaints!" We get to the road and stop for a second.

"Where to next?" Auron sighs.

"We cross the Moon-flow." Tidus punches the air.

"Gotcha! Moon-flow, baby, here we come!" I shake my head and smack Tidus on the back of the head before running up the path. We run into Shelinda.

"Good day, everyone. We can all learn a lesson from what has happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin." No. The lesson is that the Clergy will support something, and then force people to see things their way when it goes awry. I've already figured out that the system is corrupt. It's just a matter of figuring out how it got corrupted. We continue down the road.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him." We look over at the pair of Ronso, ridiculing Kimahri as we approach.

"What?" The bigger of the two scoffs.

"Both follow Summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" The other nods.

"Hornless! Hornless!" The two Ronso laugh and Kimahri steps up.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" The first laughs once.

"Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri." The other one nods again.

"Summoners disappear. Never return." The first laughs again.

"Next will be Kimahri's Summoner." Both laugh and the second waves a hand.

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his Summoner!" The first joins in.

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" The two laugh and run off. Tidus turns to Kimahri.

"Do those two got something against you?" Kimahri shakes his head. "What, they were just picking on you?"

"Kimahri will deal with them." Tidus nods.

"And I'll help!" Kimahri shoves Tidus aside.

"Kimahri alone." Tidus pauses.

"But…" Wakka sighs.

"It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule." I frown.

"I'm worried." Wakka shrugs.

"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been." I shake my head.

"I mean I'm worried about those Summoners disappearing." Lulu frowns.

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air." Tidus laughs.

"Hey, if we guardians do our job…no problem, right?" Wakka laughs.

"Whoa!" Lulu smirks.

"Confident." Tidus nods.

"Yea!" I roll my eyes and sock him in the gut. "Hey! Quit that!" I grin.

"Quit what? Acting like myself?" Tidus glares at me, clutching at his side.

"I thought you'd gotten over hitting me for no reason!" I laugh.

"There's plenty of reason to hit you! You're an over confident idiot! But it's probably nothing more than a kidnapping situation or something like that." We continue down the road and run into Belgemine.

"We meet again. I heard you took part in Operation Mi'hen. You've seen that Machina aren't the answer. In the end, only Summoners can hope to defeat Sin." Yuna nods.

"You are right." I nod as well.

"We must train harder." Belgemine smiles slightly.

"I can help with that, if you like. I propose a contest of Aeons. A friendly contest, of course." Yuna nods.

"We're ready." Belgemine nods.

"That's the spirit! But before we begin…I have healed your Aeons. Well, shall we? Which of you wants to start?" Yuna and I look at each other and I nod.

"I will." Belgemine nods and Yuna steps forward. Belgemine summons Ixion and Yuna summons Ifrit. "Don't hold anything back! Show me what you've learned!" Ifrit defeats Ixion in two hits. "Stop! That is enough! You're good. Lady Lezuri?" I nod and wait for her.

She summons Ifrit and I summon Ixion. It only takes two hits for Ixion to defeat Ifrit and I smirk. "Amazing! You both bested me fairly. Here, your prize. Go on, take it." She hands us a few scales and I recognize them as dragon scales. I saw a few in a shop in Zanarkand. "I look forward to meeting you again. Till next time, Yuna, Lezuri." She walks off and we continue down the road. We get to the Moon-flow and I look in awe.

"This is the Moon-flow." Tidus whistles and I roll my eyes. It's still gorgeous!

"These are moon-lilies!" Yuna crouches and points to the plants in the water. "They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Lulu smiles behind us.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Tidus smiles.

"Really? Hey, I got an idea!" Auron sighs.

"We're not waiting till nightfall." Tidus frowns.

"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Petals twirl upward and Yuna stands up.

"Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the Shoopuf!" Tidus looks confused. Heck, I'm confused about that one.

"Shoopuf? That some kind of boat?" Wakka points down the river and Tidus tries to see. We go along the river edge. "Whoa, what the…whoa!" A giant beast walks by, leaving me and Tidus in shock.

"This is a Shoopuf." Tidus' eyes widen.

"Whoa…let's ride! Come on, let's go!" Wakka laughs.

"All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?" We go and look around the dock a minute before telling the driver that we're ready to board. We get on the Shoopuf and it heads out. "Hey. Take a look." I frown.

"What?" Tidus and I look over the edge.

"Whoa!" Tidus grins.

"A sunken city!" Wakka nods.

"A Machina City—a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka starts an explanation.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." And Lulu continues it. Wakka nods.

"Right. It's a good lesson." Tidus frowns.

"A lesson?" Wakka nods.

"Yea. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Tidus nods slightly, understanding the concept.

"Uh…well, it would be convenient, with all that water there." That's how it was in Zanarkand. Built over a large body of water for convenience. Wakka shakes his head.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!" I frown.

"Hmm? I'm not so sure about that." I jump into the conversation, speculating in my head. Wakka frowns.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" Tidus and I both turn around. I narrow my eyes at Wakka.

"Yea, but don't you use Machina, too?" Tidus nods, agreeing with me.

"Like the stadium and stuff, right?" It doesn't make sense, that there seem to be machines that can and cannot be used.

"Yevon, it decides…which Machina we may use, and which we may not." Of course, it's all rooted to Yevon. Could have guessed that one, Lulu.

"So what kind of Machina may we not use, then?" And that would be obvious, Tidus.

"Remember Operation Mi'hen? That kind." Ring-ding-ding! We have a winner, and his name is Wakka!

"Or war will rage again." Wait, war? I frown.

"War?" Yuna's eyes widen.

"More than a thousand years ago…Mankind waged war using Machina to kill!" Oh just get all into it, Yuna.

"They kept building more and more powerful Machina." Why do I feel like I've heard Wakka get on this soapbox before?

"They made weapons so powerful…it was thought they could destroy the entire world." And here comes the whole 'destroy the world' ploy from Lulu.

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Kind of figured that out when Lulu used to 'destroy the entire world' line, Yuna. But thanks for telling us.

"But the war did not stop!" I never would have guessed that, Wakka.

"Wh-what happened then?" Sin happened, Tidus you idiot!

"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their Machina." Yes, thank you for the brilliant answer, Wakka.

"The war ended…and our reward…was Sin." Obviously, Yuna.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Again with the redundancy…seriously Wakka? We've established that Sin was a punishment.

"Man, that's rough." Really, Tidus? Would never have guessed that one! Lulu nods once in response.

"Yea, it is." I laugh slightly and sit down.

"So, we're stuck dealing with the punishment for people who screwed up a thousand years ago? Sounds like a pretty fucked up situation to me. I mean, seriously? I can understand the whole, 'if things get out of hand' thing, but for Sin to just keep coming back and randomly attacking places? It's pretty whacked out." Everyone stares at me.

"Huh?" Wakka's eyes widen and he stares at me.

"You're a Summoner! How can you just talk like that?" I shrug.

"I'm just speaking from the point of being a person on the outside of this. I mean, what if, and I'm only theorizing here. But what if it's not really all of this stuff that we're told huh? I mean.

"Say...there's a totally different reason for Sin being around and the Clergy's just trying to keep the flow going smoothly, and in their favor. What if it's just a political power thing, the whole 'no killing Machina' thing? Think about it.

"At the tournament, I saw a few of those warrior monks at the Maester's ship carrying around guns. If they're supposed to be the enforcers of Yevon's teachings, shouldn't they have less powerful weapons? Or do they say that it's okay for those in extremely high positions to have things like that? As long as it's not the majority who can fight against and overpower the clergy?"

"Hey! Stop it right there!" I laugh once.

"It's not like Machina is any worse than the user." Wakka frowns.

"It's because of the Al Bhed screwing everything up!" Wakka gasps.

"You just…" The Shoopuf shakes and I grab Tidus' hand to keep him from falling out of the seat.

"Sit down!" Tidus gasps.

"Sorry! Ah!" Wakka stands up.

"The Al Bhed!" A guy grabs Yuna from behind and Tidus and Wakka automatically jump out. I sigh and lean out.


	15. Rikku and the Al Bhed

**Lost in Spira 14- Rikku and the Al Bhed**

"Stop!" I make sure to yell in Al Bhed, but no one listens. I turn and sit down, waiting for the others to come up. Tidus and Wakka come back up with Yuna in tow and I sigh.

"Are you hurt?" Yuna shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine." Everyone but Wakka relaxes.

"Gr! Those Al Bhed!" The Hypello up front turns around.

"Is everybody okay?" I almost laugh at the Hypello's slurred talking.

"I'm sorry! We're all okay now!" Lulu sighs.

"Yuna!" She sits down and I chuckle slightly.

"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'hen!" I sigh.

"I wonder…didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something…about Summoners…disappearing?" Lulu glares at Wakka.

"If you'd stop…" The redhead gasps.

"Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!" Tidus sighs.

"Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna and Zuri from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!" Wakka sighs.

"Well…I guess so." Auron nods once, finally responding.

"You're right." Yuna mouths thanks to Tidus and I sigh.

"Finally." Wakka frowns.

"But you know what's strange?" Great! Here we go again! "Why didn't they go after Zuri this time? They know she's a Summoner." Lulu shrugs.

"Maybe it's because she speaks Al Bhed?" Wakka nods and turns to me.

"Yea! I noticed that! Where'd you learn Al Bhed?" I shrug.

"I just know it. Why don't you just stop speculating and accusing, Wakka, before you touch on subjects better left alone?" He shrugs.

"Okay sure. Sorry." I look at Auron and he nods slightly.

We get off at the dock and I touch Yuna's shoulder.

"Yuna, can I talk to you real quick? Um, Tidus, you too." Both nod and Yuna smiles slightly.

"Sure." Tidus raises an eyebrow.

"What's up, Zuri?" We go to a corner and I take a deep breath.

"Um, Tidus, you know how none of us ever knew who my parents were? Because Jecht would never say." He nods.

"He said that you didn't need to know more than that one of them was related to him." I sigh.

"Well, I talked to Auron, since he knew Jecht and all…" Tidus frowns.

"What did he tell you?" I can tell that Tidus isn't inclined to believe me. I sigh.

"Basically, long story short…I'm Yuna's sister." Tidus raises an eyebrow.

"How is that possible?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Just that…Tidus, you remember that one time, when I was hanging out at the far end of town talking to someone that no one else could see?"

"Yea. You said you were talking to some guy named Zaon or something like that." I nod. Yuna gasps.

"Zaon was the name of High Summoner Yunalesca's husband! She was the first Summoner to defeat Sin, and she also helped people understand the teachings." I nod.

"The other day, after Operation Mi'hen went sour, you know Yuna. When Maester Seymour offered to be a pillar of strength?" She nods.

"Right. Is, Lord Zaon the only person you've talked to? Are you positive about…?" I nod.

"I'm positive. And I've actually talked to an old Al Bhed. I'm not talking a living person. She's from the same time as Zaon. Her name's Arisha. And you know how it looked like I'd learned some Nul spells without realizing it?" Yuna nods. "And then the shield that appeared at Mushroom Rock." Tidus frowns.

"What about that?" I sigh.

"Arisha said that it's an old, rare Al Bhed gift. She called it 'the gift of protection'. It fits. I mean, unless I had somehow ended up in Zanarkand when I was too young to remember, there is absolutely no way that I'd be able to do all that, without having to learn the spells. And then there's the fact…" Yuna nods slightly.

"That you look pure Al Bhed. I'm surprised that Wakka hasn't said anything about it." I smirk.

"It's probably because he thinks that I and Tidus are cousins, so there should be no way that I'm Al Bhed, right?" Both nod.

"Do you think that's why you already know Al Bhed?" I shrug.

"I've been around quite a few Al Bhed, and I pick up things really quickly. I could have easily picked it up on that boat while I was unconscious when we first got here." Tidus grins.

"Oh right! You were on Rikku's boat way longer than I was!" I shrug again.

"I don't think that's it, but still." Yuna grins.

"So…we're sisters…that makes sense! I mean, didn't Isaaru seem like he was talking to both of us when he said about looking like my father?" I nod.

"So you thought so too." She nods and we hug. "We should get back to the others. So they don't worry." Tidus and Yuna nod and we go back to the docking area.

"Let's go." We nod and head down the road. Eventually, I spot someone on the ground. Is that? I run ahead and crouch beside the person.

"Rikku?" Tidus catches up and laughs.

"You're…not dead?" She gets up and takes off her jumpsuit and helmet.

"Ah! Thought I was done for back there!" Tidus laughs again.

"Rikku! You're Rikku!" I laugh.

"Hey! You're okay!" I touch her shoulder when she falls to the ground. Tidus approaches.

"How you been?" She shakes her head.

"Terrible!" Tidus nods slightly.

"Yea, you don't look so good. What happened?" The girl frowns.

"You beat me up, remember?" She points at Tidus and I laugh.

"Oh! That Machina…that was you?" She nods.

"That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!" Tidus steps back.

"W-wait! But you attacked us!" She shakes her head.

"Nuh-uh. It's not exactly what you think." I hear something and turn.

"Yo!" Oh great, it's Wakka. The others catch up and Wakka walks over. "Friend of yours?" I nod. Tidus responds first, hesitant.

"Uh…" I smirk.

"You could say that." Rikku bows.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" Tidus nods and grins.

"Yuna, Lulu…we told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped us before we were washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe—." I cover his mouth and shake my hand slightly.

"Wow, so you two, like, owe her your lives! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" I sigh and Rikku scratches the side of her face. "So, uh…Rikku…you look a little beat up! You okay?" I sigh.

"Uh, Wakka…" He frowns.

"Huh? What?" I grab Rikku's hand.

"There's something we need to discuss." Wakka nods slightly, confused.

"Oh, go ahead." Rikku and I jog over to stand by Yuna. Rikku waves at them.

"Girls only!" I smirk.

"Boys wait over there!" Yuna nods slightly in agreement.

"Right. Sorry, Wakka." We walk a little ways away.

"Zuri, do you want to?" I nod and face Rikku.

"Look, Rikku. Wakka's an Al Bhed hater…to be blunt. But he's really stupid so he probably won't realize that you're Al Bhed…" She nods.

"Um, you're Yuna right?" Yuna nods and Rikku apologizes, explaining the situation.

"Sir Auron…" We walk over to Auron and he turns, watching me. "I would like Rikku to be my guardian." He walks over to her and she looks down.

"Show me your face." She shrugs. "Look at me."

"Oh, okay." She looks up, with her eyes closed and I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Open your eyes." She barely opens one eye. "As I thought." She frowns.

"Um…no good?" Auron turns to me.

"Are you certain?" I nod once, beaming. So does Rikku.

"A hundred percent! So, anyway…can I?" Auron sighs.

"If Lezuri wishes it." I nod.

"Yes, I do." Wakka grunts and I cross my arms.

"Rikku's a great person! And she's helped me and Tidus a lot!" Wakka shrugs.

"Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" Rikku grins.

"Right-oh! Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" She turns to me and I laugh slightly. "Rikku, at your service!" I shake her hand and we all continue to Guadosalam.


	16. The FarPlane

**Lost in Spira 15- The Far-Plane**

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna, Lady Lezuri. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." Yuna and I exchange a glance and I shrug. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." Yuna frowns.

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" The Guado sighs.

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." We follow the guy to a manor. "This way, please." We go down a hall and into a waiting room. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." The guy leaves and I sit down. There's something not right about this…and Yuna's nervous. "Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet." Yuna nods once.

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." Tidus frowns.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Wakka grunts.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." The Guado nods slightly.

"Truly a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour…he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the people of Spira." I nearly gag at the lines.

"That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise?" Seymour walks in and bows. "Welcome!" Yuna bows slightly.

"You…wanted to see me?" Seymour smiles slightly.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." Yes there is, to get out of here before Seymour creeps me out.

"Please keep this short. Yuna and Lezuri must rush." Thank you Auron.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way." I stand up and it gets dark. Stars appear and a scene shows around us. In moments, we're standing above Zanarkand. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Seymour nods.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. Your names are quite similar." Yuna nods slightly.

"It was my father who named me." Seymour turns to her.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin…it took an unbreakable bond of love—of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." I smile at Rikku; she's trying to see a reflection of herself in a mirror.

A guy comes in and meets Yunalesca in the middle of the room. They vanish and I notice that Seymour is majorly flirting with Yuna. I gag slightly and sit on a bench, covering my mouth. So disgusting. Yuna runs to a table and guzzles down a drink. She hurries over and I join Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka in front of her.

"Wow! Your face is beet red!" Tidus frowns.

"You okay?" She shakes her head.

"Uh…I…uh…um…he…he asked me to marry him!" Wakka frowns.

"You serious?" Auron sighs.

"You know what Yuna must do." Seymour approaches.

"Of course. Lady Yuna—no, all Summoners—are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon." I frown and cross my arms. What a jerk! Auron frowns.

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's aversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing." Seymour frowns.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts. There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." I frown and narrow my eyes.

"We will do so, then. We leave." Seymour smirks.

"Lady Yuna. I await your favorable reply." We start to leave. "Why are you still here, sir? I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Far plane." I giggle when Tidus sniffs Auron. We leave the room and Yuna approaches me in the foyer.

"Zuri, are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here." We leave the manor and gather outside. Lulu shakes her head.

"Yuna, the High Summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something to talk about, for a change." Wakka sighs.

"Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says." Tidus scoffs.

"Come on; let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean marriage?" Yuna shoves him playfully.

"Hm. Jealous?" Tidus pauses.

"What? No way!" I scoff.

"We gotta defeat Sin. 'Romance' can wait. If it can be called that." Wakka sighs.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Yuna shakes her head.

"Maybe it is a fine time." I stare at her.

"You serious?" Yuna sighs.

"If my getting married would help Spira…if it would make people happy…if I could do that for people…maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right." Tidus' jaw drops.

"Seriously?" Rikku shrugs.

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married." Yuna shakes her head.

"I will…go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand." Rikku shakes her head.

"Um, I guess so…" Yuna frowns.

"I am a Summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin." Auron nods slightly.

"Like Braska before you." Yuna nods and stands up.

"I'm going to the Far plane. I'm going to see my father and think on this." I nod slightly.

"Go on, we'll be right behind you." We head to the Far plane and stop before going in.

"Question! About this Far plane…when somebody dies, a Summoner sends them to the Far plane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Far plane, right? But that's the Far plane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?" I shake my head and sigh. Wakka laughs.

"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there." Everyone but Auron and Rikku goes inside and Tidus hangs back. I shrug it off and follow Yuna. I look around, amazed at all the people in here. I tap Yuna on the shoulder.

"I didn't know that so many people come to the Far plane to speak with their loved ones…"

"Huh? There's only a couple of people here besides us…oh, right. Come on! You should meet…" I nod and we go to the edge of the area. "My…our father." I smile and recognize a guy, the guy from the new statue in Besaid. He comes over, with an Al Bhed woman.

"Is that…" Yuna nods and I cover my mouth.

"So…Yuna?" She turns around and steps towards Tidus.

"Lezuri? Is that you?" I nod and ignore the conversation behind me. "You've grown so much…" I smile slightly and look down. The woman smiles slightly.

"You disappeared on us. We thought you'd been kidnapped." I look at them and my father frowns.

"Where did you go?" I grin.

"I was in Zanarkand. Sir Jecht raised me." Lord Braska laughs.

"Ah, so he was talking about you? His 'niece'." I nod. "How did you make it back to Spira?" I smile slightly.

"Sir Jecht sent me and Tidus here." I look over my shoulder at Tidus.

"His son?" I nod.

"Lezuri, what have you been up to?" I smile.

"I'm a Summoner. Yuna and I are both on our way to Zanarkand." My father chuckles.

"Ah, the Pilgrimage. What temples have you been to so far?" I shrug.

"We started in Besaid. And then we went to Kilika, and we just finished at the Djose temple." Braska frowns.

"Besaid? How did you get there?" I start to tell them the entire story, of how I grew up in Zanarkand and then when I came to Spira.

"Rikku? She's an Al Bhed?" I nod. "Do you know…if she's Cid's daughter?" I shrug.

"Not really…why?" My mother smiles slightly.

"Because, Cid is…was my brother. I remember, he had a son, named Brother. And a daughter named Rikku." I nod once.

"I'll ask her about it when we leave here." She nods in approval.

"Okay. If she is…Cid's daughter, I mean, she's a good friend to have." I nod.

"I know." She grins.

"I'm sorry, continue." I nod again and start again. I finish telling them the story and sigh.

"There's more." I shrug.

"Yes. A little while ago…Maester Seymour…asked Yuna to marry him. The guy makes me sick to my stomach. It's not that he's a Guado or anything…he just…has this…look about him. But I seem to be the only one in our group that doesn't like him. And he doesn't even want to marry her because he likes her! He just wants to put on a show to make the people of Spira happy." My mother frowns.

"Then she shouldn't do it." I frown slightly.

"But…defeating Sin…will make them happy." Braska nods.

"Yes, that will. And it will make her happy, to see the people truly happy and at peace. Do you think that she'd be happy, marrying a man she doesn't love?" I look over at Yuna and Tidus, who are talking.

"She only smiles like that around Tidus. Around everyone else, she just pretends…" Both of my parents nod slightly and my mother laughs slightly.

"I think your friends are ready." I look back and nod.

"I guess so…" Braska smirks.

"You should join them. You're the only person here who can hear us. It's possible to call on the dead, if you have that gift." I nod once and turn around.

"You need some more time?" I shake my head.

"No, I'm ready." Yuna waves at me.

"Zuri?" I nod and walk over.

"Did I miss something?" Tidus chuckles and we leave.


	17. Thunder Fear and a Sphere

**Lost in Spira 16- Thunder Fear and a Sphere**

"Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour." A commotion follows me leaving. "Lord Jyscal?" Someone gasps.

"Lord Jyscal!" I turn around and touch his shoulder.

"He does not belong here." I glance back and notice that Tidus is totally confused, as usual.

"Why?" Auron turns to Yuna.

"Yuna, send him." I frown and shake my head.

"Wait! Don't do anything, Yuna." I look at Lord Jyscal. "Lord Jyscal. You don't belong here." The Guado shakes his head slightly.

"But…" I shake my head. "Please, I must speak to someone…" I sigh and apply a slight pressure to his shoulder. I look back at the others.

"I'll be right back." They nod and I push Lord Jyscal back into the Far plane. "Lord Jyscal, what do you need to say?" He pauses.

"A sphere…in the Macalania temple…there's a sphere…please…" I frown.

"A sphere? A video?" He nods.

"Yes…please, do not tell anyone that you know…but watch it…and help…" I nod and he backs up.

"We will. I promise." He smiles slightly.

"Thank you…" He turns and leaves. I sigh and leave the Far plane.

"Talk later. We leave now." We go to the corridor. Wakka frowns.

"Wha…what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Yuna shakes her head.

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die, and not be sent." Lulu shrugs.

"I would think that he was sent once…but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen." I walk ahead and leave the area, waiting for the others in front of the inn.

"Zuri!" I run over and join the others.

"I will go…meet with Maester Seymour." Wakka gasps.

"Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours." Yuna goes into the manor and I sigh.

"Um…" All eyes turn to Tidus.

"What?" Tidus frowns.

"So, Lulu, what do you think about Yuna getting married?" So she's planning to accept? I shake my head and sit down to wait. Tidus leaves and then comes back. "Hey! Seymour just left for Macalania." I sigh. Figures.

"I'll go get Yuna." I go into the estate and stand at the base of the stairs. "Yuna, let's go." She nods and comes down. We leave and walk over to the others. Tidus frowns when he sees us.

"They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." I sigh.

"Macalania Temple." Yuna nods once.

"Aye." Wakka frowns as we start walking.

"What I don't get is…why would the lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Tidus shrugs.

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon." Wakka nods slightly.

"Ah, that's probably it." Auron glances at Yuna.

"Yuna, what is it?" She shakes her head.

"Oh, nothing." Auron chuckles.

"Hm…you're a poor liar." She frowns.

"It's true. It's nothing! Come on, let's go." We head out and go north.

"Oh, no…we're here." Thunder cracks and Rikku jumps, screaming.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Yuna points.

"See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them…hopefully." Wakka nods slightly.

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Lulu sighs.

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas." Thunder cracks again and Rikku flinches.

"I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." Tidus waves.

"Nice knowing you." Rikku looks at me and I smile slightly. She sighs.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" We start out and somehow manage to dodge all of the lightning bolts. Well, it also helps that I've figured out how to control that shield. We get to a rise and a bolt hits a nearby tower, two in a row! Tidus yells.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Rikku frowns and hits his shoulder.

"Stop kidding around." He pauses.

"Yes, ma'am…" I laugh at that and grab Rikku's hand.

"Come on! It's okay." She starts laughing slightly.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She does it again.

"'Heh, heh, heh…' you're givin' me the creeps!" Another bolt strikes a tower and she flinches, covering her head. She drops and quickly crawls over to Tidus. I hurry after her and she grabs my leg.

"I want to go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" She points at an agency and Auron sighs.

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." Rikku nods, looking terrified.

"I know, but…just for a little while?" I nod.

"If you guys want to go ahead, I'll stay with Rikku for a bit at the Agency." Wakka sighs.

"Heh, well? What now?" Auron sighs.

"Well…" We head to the agency and Rikku ducks under an awning.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" The others start walking again. "I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die!" I touch her shoulder.

"Let's go in. Give you a chance to calm down, and then we'll leave. The others can wait for us at Macalania if we fall behind." She nods and we go into the agency. The others follow.

"I'm…a little tired." Yuna walks up to the counter. "Do you have a room available?" The Al Bhed behind the counter smiles at her.

"Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." Yuna nods slightly.

"Thank you." Tidus frowns.

"Uh, Yuna?" Lulu shakes her head.

"It's not like her." I shrug and turn to Rikku.

"Are you okay?" She nods. Tidus walks over.

"Are you that scared?" She nods again.

"Uh-huh. When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach." Thunder makes her flinch. "My brother tried to fight it back with a spell—but it hit me instead!" Another thunder clap. "It was a lightning spell—bzzzt!" Tidus laughs slightly.

"Ouch!" Rikku shrugs.

"I've been scared of lightning ever since." Lulu approaches.

"Magic can be effective against marine fiends." Rikku frowns.

"That's what my brother said too!" Lulu chuckles.

"Hm…maybe you should learn a spell or two." Thunder. "Hm…maybe later. I spot Rin, the owner, as he approaches.

"Nice to see you again. Welcome to the Rin Travel Agency. Oh?" Rikku shakes her head.

"Sh!" He smirks.

"Hm." I approach him. "Ah, Lady Lezuri, correct?" He reverts to Al Bhed, and I nod.

"Yes." He smiles slightly.

"Your new companion…she is Al Bhed?" Rikku nods once. "And afraid of lightning, I see." I nod.

"She'll be fine, once we get through the Thunder Plains." Rin nods slightly.

"Yes, thunder storms are rare outside of this area. Tell me, is that Sir Auron?" I nod once.

"Yes." He smiles slightly.

"I thought so. I have been wondering since I saw him at the Mi'hen Highroad Branch." Rin walks toward Auron. "Sir Auron! I wonder if you remember me. Ten years ago? At the beginning of Lord Braska's Calm?" Auron nods slightly.

"Yes. I should thank you." Rin shakes his head.

"Not at all. I could not leave a wounded man to die. However, I was surprised when I saw you gone the next morning, with that wound. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk." Auron frowns.

"I'd rather…drop that subject, Rin." Rin nods and bows slightly.

"As you wish." I head for the exit.

"Is there another room available?" Rin turns to me and nods.

"Yes. The second door." I nod and go back there. I get in the room and lock the door. I pull out the sphere I got at the Djose Temple and take a deep breath.

"Here goes." I set the sphere on the table and it turns on, projecting an image.

*Zanarkand, 1000 Years Ago*

"You were amazing, Yuna! As always." Yunalesca laughs at that.

"Thanks, Risha. So were you." I laugh and grab Yunalesca by the hand, tugging her to her house. "Father!" We stop immediately inside the house and bow.

"Ah! Lord Yevon!" The man smiles slightly.

"How was the concert, girls? I'm sorry I was unable to attend." Yuna beams.

"There was an amazing turnout. But it was mostly for the Game. The Abes are up against the west-side team." Her father nods slowly.

"And Bevelle is closing in on us." I gasp.

"What? Oh, sorry." Yevon shrugs it off.

"If we don't find a way to stop them, the world will probably be destroyed." Yuna covers her mouth in shock.

"That's terrible…" Yevon smirks, but I think I'm the only one that notices it.

"Girls, can you promise me something?" Yuna nods.

"Anything, Father!" I nod as well.

"Of course, Lord Yevon!" He holds out a scroll.

"Here is a scroll. I think I have found a solution to the war, before it gets too far. It will take time, but my sources say that Bevelle intends to launch a final attack on us in just enough time to evacuate most of the city." We nod slowly and Yuna takes the scroll. "Gather the Summoners together and also the mages and warriors." I frown.

"What are you planning, Sir? If I may ask." Yevon sighs.

"To save the city, and the world, the only way I can. I want the two of you to pass on the teachings in this scroll to the next generation." I take the scroll from Yuna and read it.

"This is absurd! A regenerating creature? What are you afraid the future generations will do? Rebel or something? That there will be another war like this? When we're about to declare peace and an end to it? You're saying that…?" Yuna covers my mouth and takes the scroll back. I push her hand down. "Stop, Yuna!" Yevon nods.

"You're right. But there has to be a way to keep the creature at bay. The people won't have time to develop such powerful machines to start another war. And especially with fear in their hearts." I shake my head and back up.

"I won't take part in this. And I won't rest in the Far plane until I see this plan crumble and that thing destroyed permanently! One day, it may be thousands of years into the future, but someday, there'll be someone with talents beyond your wildest imaginings, like me, who will help with that! And when that person appears, I'll be there to help them!" I open the door and step outside.

"Stop! Arisha, you're making a big mistake!" I shake my head.

"And I'll gather my kinsmen together and tell them of the plot." Yevon points at me.

"Then your kin will be cursed!" I laugh.

"What curse can you put on me and my kin, Yevon? That is not worse than the eternal torment and curse that awaits you from this plot?" I turn around and run home.


	18. Moving Ahead

**Lost in Spira 17- Moving Ahead**

"It's not stopping, is it?" Auron looks at Rikku.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." A thunder clap makes Rikku scream. I touch her shoulder and pull her up. "Fine, stay here." She clenches a fist.

"All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?" Thunder. I sigh. "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" I smile slightly and we leave the agency. We head up the road and manage to dodge most of the lightning.

"Everyone…wait." We look at Yuna and Wakka frowns.

"What's up?" she looks nervous.

"I have something to tell you." I frown.

"Here?" Rikku shivers.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Yuna frowns.

"I have to say it now!" Auron points.

"Over there." We get under the awning and Yuna takes a deep breath.

"I've decided to marry." Auron nods slightly.

"I thought so." Tidus frowns.

"B-but why? Why'd you change your mind?" Yuna pauses.

"For Spira's future…and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do." I frown.

"That's not good enough." Lulu frowns.

"Wait, is it…is it because of Lord Jyscal?" I spot something in Yuna's bag.

"Hey! That sphere!" Auron frowns.

"Show me." Yuna shakes her head.

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is…it is a personal matter." Wakka laughs nervously.

"You're kidding, ya?" Auron sighs.

"As you wish." Yuna frowns.

"I'm sorry." Auron examines her expression.

"Just one thing." Yuna shakes her head.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." Auron nods.

"Then it is…fine." Tidus stares at Auron.

"Wait a minute Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Auron shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin…all else is her concern. That is a Summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys." Tidus frowns.

"But that's…" I sigh.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?" She shrugs.

"I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do." I sigh.

"Okay, I guess." Rikku pauses.

"Yunie…" Thunder claps. "Quiet! I wish we could help somehow, some way!" Yuna smiles slightly.

"It's okay…I'll be fine." I walk over to Yuna.

"Yuna, can we talk for a minute? Alone." She nods and I grab her elbow. "Excuse us." I pull her around to the other side of the shelter. "What are you thinking, Yuna?" She pauses.

"I…I found a sphere outside the Far plane, while you were handling Lord Jyscal. It was his will. He said…to take care of his son." I frown.

"Yuna…when we were in the Far plane, I asked…Mother and Father about the marriage thing." She nods slowly.

"And?" I sigh.

"And they were both against it. What exactly did Jyscal say in the sphere?" Yuna shakes her head.

"I…can't say. But only because it wasn't very clear in places. Please, let me do this my own way." I nod and we go around to the others. We head out and get to the forest quickly. Auron and Tidus fall behind and I sit on a root. They catch up.

"Slowpokes!" Auron sighs.

"Sorry! Yuna, let's go." We head out and up a path. The path twists through the trees and down, up and around.

"Hey!" Barthello? "You, have you seen Dona?" Tidus turns to him.

"Dona? Can't say I have." I frown.

"What's up?" Barthello shakes his head.

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" I sigh and wave a hand.

"Calm down." Barthello frowns.

"But, if anything happens to her…" Auron sighs.

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search." Barthello pauses.

"But—" Auron shakes his head.

"Guard your emotions, and then guard your Summoner." Barthello nods slowly.

"You're right." Auron smirks.

"Shall we search?" Barthello shakes his head.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron." Rikku runs forward as Barthello leaves.

"What's up?" She shrugs.

"Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." We continue on and run into a person playing a harp.

"A butterfly with rainbow wings, will lead the way to secret things." The person walks off and we all shrug.

"What was that about?" I sigh.

"I don't know. Let's get going though." The others nod.

"Right." We start out again and get to a fork in the path. Auron looks around.

"Wait. It is here…somewhere." Tidus frowns.

"What's here?" Auron sighs.

"Something you should see." Wakka frowns.

"But, Sir Auron…" Auron shrugs.

"It won't take long." Auron cuts a tree away, revealing a path. We go down it, to a lake.

"This place, it's just water isn't it?" Auron shakes his head.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories." The water bubbles and something starts coming up.

"What's that?" Auron shrugs.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places." Tidus looks at me.

"Just great. Zuri?" I shrug.

"I can't tell much. Only thing to do is attack and see what it does." Auron nods and attacks it. It takes a few tries to get the hang of the switching elements, but between me and Lulu, we get it dead quickly. I spot a sphere on the ground and Wakka picks it up.

"Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back." Auron sighs.

"Jecht left it here ten years ago. Play it back." Tidus nods and plays it.

*Spira, Ten Years Ago*

"What are you taking?"

"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and the kids, you know." Braska walks past and Auron stops walking.

"This is no pleasure cruise!" Jecht laughs behind the sphere.

"Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?" Braska sighs.

"This is it. Too many goodbyes—people think twice about leaving." Jecht pauses.

"Hm…if you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!" Braska laughs slightly.

"We should go. Day will break soon."

"Auron, could you stand closer to him?" Auron steps toward Jecht. "Good, that should do it." Jecht laughs at Auron's hesitation.

"What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?" Braska sighs.

"Jecht…" Jecht waves.

"Braska! You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!" Braska sighs again.

"I suppose." Auron sighs.

"Lord Braska…we shouldn't be wasting our time like this!" Jecht sighs and claps Auron on the back.

"What's the hurry, man?" Auron turns on him.

"Let me tell you what the hurry is!" Braska laughs slightly and sighs.

"Auron!"

*Lake Macalania, Now*

"What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise."

"I think there's more."

*Spira, Ten Years Ago*

"Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this…it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And…well…uh…never mind. I'm no good at these things." Jecht gets up and walks away. "Anyways…I believe in you. Be good. Oh, and if you're there too, Zuri…sorry. Goodbye."

*Lake Macalania, Now*

"He sounded almost serious. But it was too late." Auron sighs.

"He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate." Tidus frowns.

"His fate?" Auron frowns.

"Jecht…he…he was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures—to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve…it happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin." Tidus raises an eyebrow.

"So then, he gave up going home?" Auron sighs.

"That was his decision." Wakka shrugs and starts walking.

"All right! Let's go, guys!" We leave the forest and stop for a moment at the Travel Agency. I walk over to Yuna and touch her shoulder.

"Yuna, don't forget to smile, huh?" She nods.

"I'll try." I smile and wait for her to be ready. It doesn't take long for her to nod and we leave.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."


	19. Macalania Trouble?

**Lost in Spira 18- Macalania Trouble?**

"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, Sir." The Guado frowns.

"My Lady?" Yuna pauses.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?" The guy nods slightly.

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." Yuna turns to us and smiles slightly. She nods once.

"Goodbye." The Guado clears his throat.

"Well…we must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." Yuna and the Guado turn and start walking. She stops and turns to us.

"I…" Auron sighs.

"We're all with you. Do as you will." She smiles slightly.

"Thank you." She walks off.

"Sorry. That was your line." Tidus runs forward.

"Yuna!" He whistles and she turns.

"Yes sir!" Rikku gasps.

"Oh no!" Wakka frowns.

"Al Bhed!" I look over and see snow machines circling around Yuna and the Guado. We all run over the rise and to the level ground.

"Stand back." Tromell nods.

"Thank you!" Tromell starts walking, pulling Yuna with him. She pulls out of his hand and runs back to join us. "Lady Yuna!" Someone steps over the hill.

"Rikku!" I can't catch what the guy says. Rikku gasps.

"Oh, no!" I frown.

"Translation?" She shakes her head.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" A Machina scoots over the rise and I look around.

"The thing floating there. Wakka, try and get rid of that. We won't be able to do much damage until it's gone." He nods and destroys the floater. We manage to defeat the machine and I protect everyone from the explosion.

"My lady!" Yuna leaves with Tromell and the guy from before appears over the rise.

"Rikku! I will tell Father!" Rikku shakes her head.

"I am the guardian of Yuna and Lezuri, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!" The guy frowns.

"You do this atone, sister!" Everyone turns to Rikku, because I'm the only one who understood what was being said. She sighs.

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." Wakka frowns.

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Rikku looks at me and I nod once. She sighs.

"Because…I'm Al Bhed. And that…was my brother." Wakka frowns.

"You knew?" Wakka looks at me, Tidus, and Lulu and we nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lulu sighs.

"We knew you'd be upset." Wakka throws his hands into the air.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" Rikku shakes her head.

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon." Wakka narrows his eyes.

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden Machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used Machina!" Rikku narrows her eyes.

"You got proof? Show me proof!" Wakka frowns.

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" Rikku shakes her head.

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" Wakka smirks.

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" She pauses.

"I…I don't know!" Wakka scoffs.

"You badmouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?" Rikku glares at him.

"But…that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!" Wakka sets his mouth.

"Nothing has to change!" Rikku shakes her head.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!" Wakka shakes his head.

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" Rikku waves a hand.

"When? How?" Wakka clenches a fist.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!" She throws her hands into the air.

"Why do I even bother?" Auron sighs and waves at Rikku.

"Rikku! Will this move?" She looks over and nods.

"Yes!" She runs over to help Auron and I look at Wakka.

"We're not using that, are we? Wait…Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?" I sigh.

"Come on, Wakka…" He frowns.

"What?" Tidus sighs.

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed…you guys got along fine till now, didn't you?" Wakka narrows his eyes.

"That's different, I mean…" I sigh.

"Well, I don't claim to know much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but…I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!" Wakka looks to Lulu.

"Lu?" She smirks.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed." Wakka scoffs.

"Ha!" Wakka starts walking and Tidus starts after him. I sigh.

"Let him go. Give him time to think." Rikku frowns.

"I'm sorry." Lulu shakes her head.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." Tidus laughs, trying to alleviate some stress.

"All right! Let's ride!" Kimahri turns a snow machine over. I laugh at Tidus.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" Tidus laughs.

"Better than Kimahri does!" Kimahri drives off and Tidus mounts one. Lulu climbs on behind him and they leave. Auron lets both me and Rikku ride with him and we set out. We get to the temple and get stopped at the door.

"Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." Auron frowns.

"She is a guardian." The guard scoffs.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" Rikku frowns.

"I've decided to be Lezuri's guardian now, and that's all I want." Auron smirks.

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." We go inside.

"Very well." Someone approaches us.

"Ah! There you are! Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna…I couldn't be happier even if it was my own wedding. Now, victims of Sin will have something to be joyful about." Tidus is the one closest to her.

"Yea, I guess so." The person frowns.

"You're not happy?" He shrugs.

"Nah, it's complicated. Say…do you know where Yuna is?" She shrugs.

"I believe…she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour." We run up the stairs.

"Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings…" We run into the room and I locate the sphere.

"This may well answer a few questions." I put it on the ground and press play. A projection of Lord Jyscal appears.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the Summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son." I turn it off and pick up the sphere. This is what he was talking about in the Far plane…

"Wonderful." Tidus frowns.

"Will Yuna be all right?" Lulu sighs.

"Without us, no." I start for the exit to head to the cloister.

"Where you goin'?" I frown.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" Wakka gasps.

"But he's a Maester!" Tidus starts after me.

"Fine! Stay here if you want!" Lulu sighs and starts after us.

"Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out." Wakka sighs.

"This can't be happening." We run up to the Cloister and through.

"Kimahri's up ahead. Go." I nod.

"Right." We all start walking. Tidus sighs.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone." Lulu nods in agreement.

"Even a Maester." Wakka laughs, slightly hysteric.

"This can't be happening." Auron sighs.

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done." We head down the path and to the chamber in front of the Fayth.

"Seymour!" The Maester turns to us.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." Tidus frowns.

"Make me." Seymour turns and steps down the stairs. Yuna comes out of the Fayth. "Yuna!" She runs down the stairs.

"But why…?" I catch her arm.

"We saw Jyscal's Sphere." Tidus glares at Seymour.

"You killed him." He scoffs.

"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" She nods once. "Well then, why have you come here?" She frowns.

"I came…I came to stop you!" She turns around.

"I see. You came to punish me, then." He spreads his arms, leaving himself open. Yuna backs up and hides behind Tidus and Auron. I step in front of her and pull out my whip. "What a pity." Everyone closes in around us. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the Summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them." Yuna pulls out her staff and steps forward.

"Maester Seymour, my guardians are my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt! I will fight you too!" The Maester shrugs.

"So be it." Yuna frowns.

"You may be a Maester, but I will still fight!" Seymour smirks.

"Your eyes, they burn with resolve. Beautiful!" I frown and swing my whip around to hit Seymour.

"Shut the hell up you sick bastard!" Tidus nods.

"I knew you were bad news the first we met!" The Maester scoffs.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies." I narrow my eyes.

"Seymour!" We attack him for a while until he summons.

"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" I turn to Yuna.

"Yuna! The new Aeon!" She nods.

"Oh Fayth, give me strength." She summons a woman made of snow and ice. She defeats Anima easily.

"That power that defeated Anima…it will be mine!" I roll my eyes and summon Ixion to help. Between the two of us, we defeat Seymour quickly. Yuna runs towards Seymour. "Yuna…you would pity me now?" He falls back and I cross my arms, smirking. Yuna runs over and closes his eyes. The door opens and Tromell runs in.

"Lord Seymour! What happened here?" Yuna backs up.

"What…what have I done?" Tidus waves a hand.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" I shake my head.

"Just make it look like we did something wrong, Tidus." Tromell turns to us.

"You did this?" Auron sighs.

"Yuna, or Zuri, send him." I nod and step forward. Tromell steps in the way.

"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" Two Guado carry Seymour's body out and Tromell leaves behind them. Yuna drops to her knees.

"Traitors?" Wakka sighs.

"We're finished." Tidus frowns.

"Wait a minute! Seymour's the bad guy! We'll just explain to everybody what happened!" Lulu sighs.

"It won't be that easy…let's get out of here." Yuna gasps.

"Wait! Zuri hasn't prayed here yet!" I nod slightly.

"Right. It won't take but a minute." The others nod and I go into the Fayth. I kneel in front of the pillar. "Please, help."

"You called? My name is Shiva. You know many secrets, and you intend to keep them?" I nod, turning to face the woman.

"Yes. I am Lezuri. Would you help me in my quest to defeat Sin?" She nods and starts to leave.

"Call on the dead, when you need their guidance. As you call on us." I nod and she disappears. I leave the Fayth and we leave the Cloister.


	20. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
